Sick Cycle Of Life
by Chibi Shamps
Summary: On-hold AU Yue aka Usagi arrived at Furinkan High. Will she find the love she needs or will she suffer again? What happened to her? What are the G-boys doing in Nerima? Read and find out.
1. A New Girl At Furinkan High

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ranma 1/2 - Happens after the failed wedding.  
Ranma-17  
Akane-17  
Nabiki-18  
Kuno-18  
Sailor Moon - Happens after Sailor Moon turned into Cosmos.  
Usagi (Yue)-17  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thoughts  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: A New Student In Furinkan High  
  
A girl with flowing silver blonde hair walked up to the gate of Furinkan. She wore the usual blue and white winter uniform. Her face was pale and her steps aren't too steady. /Damn. I should have stayed home today. I used too much energy last night. Hopefully I'll last through the day/. Unfortunately, that was the exact time Ranma came flying towards her and they crashed. /What the hell?/ she thought before falling on the ground painfully.  
  
"Uh, uncute tomboy," he muttered, then he realised he had crashed into somebody. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern was etched on his face. He got more worried when the girl didn't reply. She tried to stand up but failed so Ranma helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked again.  
  
"Y-y-yes," came the shaky reply. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes. I'm okay."  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"I'm Yue Maxwell. That's okay. I-"  
  
Just outside the gate Akane saw Ranma holding hands with another girl and came up with the usual conclusion. /How dare he? After what happened with Shampoo this morning he still got the nerve to flirt with another girl!/. "RANMA, YOU PERVERT!" She marched right towards them with her mallet in her hands ready to punt Ranma to the orbit.  
  
Ranma and Yue saw Akane with the mallet. In his panic he accidentaly released his support to Yue. He heard a soft 'thud', he turned around and saw Yue sitting on the ground. It seemed that her legs couldn't support her.  
  
Akane saw the girl had fallen on the ground. She put her mallet away and ran up to them.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked the girl.  
  
"I'm fine. Apparently my legs have decided to fall asleep," she replied with a weak smile.  
  
"Sorry, I accidentaly let you go. Here I'll help," Ranma offered his hand.  
  
"Thanks," Yue replied, putting her hand in his and hoisted herself up with a bit of help from Ranma. She wobbled a bit more but managed to stay upright. She looked at Akane and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Yue Maxwell. I'm a new student."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Maxwell-san. My name is Akane Tendo."  
  
"Please call me Yue, Tendo-san, Saotome-san."  
  
"Only if you call me Akane."  
  
"Call me Ranma. I hate formalities."  
  
Yue smiled at Ranma. "Okay. We better go. School will start very shortly." She took a step towards the school but tripped. Thanks to Ranma's quick reflexes she didn't land on the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ranma asked holding the silver haired girl.  
  
"I'm okay. Thank you for catching me," Yue replied while smiling.  
  
Ranma blushed. /Kami-sama, she looks like a tenshi. I wonder what her lips feels like? Gah, get a grip, Saotome. You love Akane remember!/ he thought mentally slapping himself. "No problem."  
  
Akane's eyes narrowed in jealousy and then she remembered something. "RANMA YOU PERVERT! YOU TOOK A BATH WITH SHAMPOO THIS MORNING, DIDN'T YOU?" she screamed before pulling out her trusty mallet again.  
  
"What happened this morning ain't my fault! How many times do I gotta tell you she snuck into the bath. I didn't tell her to take a bath with me," Ranma objected loudly.  
  
"SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU TOOK A BATH WITH SHAMPOO!!"  
  
"I didn't admit nothin'. I was saying that-"  
  
"You know what? I don't care anymore. You can go to hell for all I care!" Akane stomped her way towards the school.  
  
Ranma felt his heart break. He thought after Saffron things will get better between him and Akane. Obviously, he was wrong. It seems that Akane doesn't love him afterall. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Yue's silver eyes looking at him. He expected to see pity and digust in them but was surprised when he only saw sympathy and understanding.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. It's not like I care about that tomboy or nothing," he replied trying to be tough but Yue didn't buy it.  
  
Yue stared at him a bit more but decided not to press the matter. "Come on, we better get to class."  
  
"Yeah, don't want to be late on your first day."  
  
They both started walking towards the school. Unfortunately a certain kendoist decided to make an appearance.  
  
"Who is this beauty standing before me? The Heavens must have decided to reward me for my noble deeds to send me a silver haired tenshi."  
  
Yue stared impassively at the kendoist while Ranma groaned. "My name is-"  
  
"But wait. 'Tis proper that I should introduce myself first. I am Tatewaki Kuno the Mighty Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." A thunder crashed behind him. "Now who are you, my silver haired tenshi?"  
  
"The name is Yue Maxwell and I am not your silver haired tenshi, you delusional idiot," she replied icily while glaring at Kuno.  
  
"Go away, Kuno. You're bothering us," Ranma added.  
  
"I see. That sorcerer Saotome has cast a spell upon you. Do not worry I shall free you from his evil bonds as well as Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl." with that he lunged at Ranma with his bokken.  
  
Ranma was about to dodge when he remebered Yue was standing next to him and could get hurt but before he could do anything Yue stepped in front of him. "Yue, don't-" he broke off when he saw that she had disarmed Kuno and knocked him out in a matter of seconds.  
  
The whole population of Furinkan who had benn watching grew silent at this. Ranma blinked and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nabiki watched from her classroom window. She narrowed her eyes at the silver haired hirl's skill thinking of ways to make a profit. /Hmmm, she's good. I have to watch out for her/.  
  
"Come on, Ranma. Let's go to class." Yue tugged Ranma's sleeve to snap him out of his stupor.  
  
"HUh? Oh, yeah."  
  
They walked together to the school with the students staring at them. When they disappear from view they burst into whispers.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"She took out Kuno in a couple of seconds."  
  
"I bet she's a better martial artist than Akane."  
  
Inside the school, Yue and Ranma walked in silence. Yue couldn't stand the silence anymore so she decided to break it by asking, "Ranma, could you tell me where my classroom is?"  
  
"What? Oh, sure. What class are you in?"  
  
"I think it's 3-F." (AN: I have no idea about Japan's classroooms so I made it up)  
  
"No prob. That's my classroom too."  
  
"Really? Great! At least I have someone I know."  
  
Ranma stopped in front of a classroom's door. "Well, here it is." Then as an afterthought. "Cool, I'm not late for once." As soon as he said that the bell rang. They entered the classroom and saw the teacher already there.  
  
"Glad you can make it on time, Mr. Saotome," the teacher said. "Take your seat."  
  
Ranma nodded and made his way to his seat.  
  
"Now, class, I'd like to introduce a new student. Her name is Yue Maxwell."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Yue and bowed. The male population of the class whistled appreciatively as they saw how beautiful the new classmate was. Ranma felt a surge of jealousy but he quickly surpressed it. The female population groaned when they saw how pretty she was.  
  
"Now where should you sit? Hmm, you could sit next to Mr. Saotome since you seem to know him. He could show you around the school."  
  
Yue nodded and made her way to where Ranma's sitting. Most of the guys groaned. Ranma had gotten a beautiful girl again. She noticed the glares directed at her from Akane and some guy with brown hair in a ponytail. He also seems to be carrying a giant spatula? on his back. Yue flashed a smile at Ranma. He smiled back at her. The rest of the period was uneventful except for the time the teacher almost fainted when he saw Ranma paying attention to class instead of sleeping. Granted, his answers weren't right but he was at least on the subject.   
  
Finally the bell rang signalling the end of period. Yue picked up her books and was about to leave the room to the next class.  
  
"What do you have next?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Gym," she replied. "What about you?"  
  
"Same. I'll take you there."  
  
Yue flashed him a 100 watts smile and Ranma felt his heartbeat skipped. They started to walk out of the room together and didn't notice the two fuming girls behind them.  
  
/That pervert! How dare he ignore me!/ Akane fumed.  
  
/That hussy is trying to steal my Ranchan. I won't allow it/ Ukyo thought. She had caught Ranma stealing glances at Yue when he thought nobody was watching. /Ranchan is mine!/  
  
  
*End Chapter 1*  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? This is my first attempt at Ranma/SM/GW crossover fanfics so please don't flame me (or if you really must flame me be gentle). I'm not really familiar with GW so I might make some mistakes. I appreciate all C&C so please review and correct me if I'm wrong. 


	2. An Unusual Find

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GW boys except Trowa - 17  
Trowa - 18  
Relena - 17  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: An Unusual Find  
  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Duo asked cheerily after spotting Heero, Trowa and Wufei on the living room. He had just arrived at Quatre's mansion. He was told there was a mission for him and the others. Strangely enough, the mission came from Quatre.  
  
He was not surprised when he didn't receive any answers except for a couple of grunts. Plopping himself down on the couch next to Heero, he decided to ask the question that was on everybody's mind. "Man, I wonder what the mission Q-man was talking about. Do you know anything about it, Heero?"  
  
Before Heero could reply, Quatre came into the living room slightly out of breath. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. I had an important business meeting and couldn't get out early enough," he apologised.  
  
"That's okay, Quatre. So what's up?" Duo asked. Unable to contain his curiousity.  
  
"Before I tell you the mission, there's something you need to know," Quatre began. He hesitated for a moment.  
  
"What? Out with it, Winner!" Wufei barked. He was getting impatient with the waiting.  
  
"IjustrememberedIhadatwinsisterandshe'sthesixthpilot," Quatre blurted out. His face was red from trying to say all that in one breath.  
  
"Whoah, Q-man, slow down," Duo said. He tried to decipher what the blond Arabian had said but only managed to get the last bit. When he realised what the last part meant, he jumped up in surprise. "What?! There's a sixth pilot?"  
  
Heero, Trowa and Wufei quickly turned to Duo when he shouted that out. Seeing that they wouldn't get anymore information from Duo, they turned to Quatre.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath and started again, "I just remembered I had a twin sister and she's the sixth pilot."  
  
"WHAT?! How could an onna be a Gundam pilot?! It's injustice!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Explain," Heero's monotonous voice rang out.  
  
Trowa remained silent, watching the scene unfold with his emerald eye. He was also shocked but he decided not to say anything for now.  
  
"Wow, Q-man. I didn't know you had a twin sister. Is she hot?" Of course, Duo just had to open his big mouth and say something inappropriate.  
  
"Maxwell, you braided baka! Do you always think with your hormones?" Wufei hollered.  
  
"At least I have hormones, Wu-man. Unlike you and Mr. Perfect Soldier over there," Duo taunted. He realised at the last minute that it might not be the wisest course of action. Now, not only he had a red faced Chinese dragon set out to kill him but also another trigger happy soldier.  
  
"MAXWELL! SHI-NE!!" Wufei exploded. He started chasing Duo with his katana around the living room.  
  
"Omae o korosu," Heero said. He pulled out his gun and joined Wufei in his rampage to kill the braided boy. And thus began the game of run, duck and kill.  
  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" a voice yelled out.  
  
The three boys stopped in their tracks and stared at Quatre in disbelief.  
  
Quatre sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sit down and shut up!" he ordered.  
  
The boys complied still a bit stunned from the previous un-Quatre like behaviour.  
  
"Now, let's discuss this calmly and that goes to you, Duo. No teasing," he stated with a slight glare.  
  
Duo quickly nodded, not wanting to feel the mad blonde boy's wrath.  
  
"I'm sure you all have some questions but before that let me explain something first. I just received a call from Lady Une. Apparently, Dr. J is still alive and he had been training a sixth gundam pilot. She sent me the pilot's profile and she looked exactly like my twin sister that had been missing since she was ten. So this is more like a favour than a mission. DO you accept?"  
  
"Hn. Mission accepted," Heero grunted. He had never heard of the sixth pilot before and he wanted to see if she's a threat or not.  
  
Trowa nodded. He was also curious about Quatre's sister. They have been lovers for a while now and he had never heard of her before.  
  
"Sure, why not? It's not like I have something better to do," Duo shrugged. He hoped that Quatre's sister is good looking so he could ask her out.  
  
Wufei grunted in agreement.   
  
Quatre looked at them gratefully. "Thanks guys. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning at 7 to the Nerima district. So meet me here at about 15 minutes prior to leaving."  
  
They all nodded and left the mansion to pack their belongings. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.  
  
***  
  
In gym class, Yue was having quite a good time. They were playing her favourite sport, basketball. So far her team was winning by twenty points against Akane's team. The other girl was not pleased that her team was losing. Glancing at the boys, she could see them playing soccer. Right now Ranma had the ball and was guiding it to the other team's goal.   
  
"Yue!" somebody shouted her name. She turned her attention back to the basketball game and saw the ball heading towards her. She caught it and started dribbling. She looked at the clock and saw only fifteen seconds left until the end of the game. She started running and threw the ball towards the ring from the halfway line. There was only five seconds left. Four...three...two...one. BEEEEEPPPP!! The ball went into the ring securing her team's victory by twenty three points.  
  
"Yeah! Well done, Yue," a girl named Sakura said. "This is the first time we were able to defeat Akane's team. She's a martial artist so we didn't have a chance of winning."  
  
Yue smiled at the girl. "Thanks. It wasn't just me. The whole team deserves some credit too. I couldn't have done it without the whole team helping."  
  
"Okay, everybody hit the showers!" the coach instructed. But before Yue could go to the showers the coach stopped her. "Ms. Maxwell, I'd like to speak to you for a moment."  
  
"Sure," Yue shrugged. She had a free period next so she didn't mind.  
  
"That was an excellent game of basketball you played. Have you considered joining the school team?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well, please think about it and get back to me. We could use a player like you."  
  
"Okay, I'll think about it but no promises."  
  
The coach nodded. "Okay. You may go now."  
  
Yue walked off to the showers. While walking towards the showers her eyes met Ranma's and she gave him a small smile. She didn't understand why but everytime she was near him, she could feel herself getting warm. /We just met. I can't be falling in love with him, can I?/  
  
Ranma had just finished and was about to go to the showers when he saw Yue talking to the coach. He watched her for a while and then she started walking off. She turned and looked at him. His heart skipped a beat when she gave him a small smile. /Kami-sama, I can't be falling in love with her, can I?/  
  
*End chapter 2*  
  
AN: Well, how was that? Like it? Hate it? Please send me a review people!! Oh and if you want me to send you a notice when I update my fics then please leave your e-mail address in your review. Thanks for all the people who reviewed. All C&C are really appreciated!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
'Zpan Sven' - Glad you like it! Keep reviewing please!  
  
'Yuki' - Thanks!  
  
'Neko Megami' - Okay I won't delete it for now. Glad you like my fic.  
  
'Sexy Ninjette' - Yue means moon in Chinese. Fitting for Usagi don't you think? Sure I'll e-mail this fic to you.  
  
'Hilary' - Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
'Firefly-chan' - I'm glad I got it right. Thanks!  
  
'chibi-otoki' - Hope you enjoyed this chap! Thanks!  
  
'Spiritz' - I hope this is fast enough. I have heaps of homework currently so I'll try my best.  
  
'Terra Evans' - Thanks! Glad you liked it! 


	3. A New Mission

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: A New Mission  
  
  
The rest of the day in Furinkan went uneventfully for Yue except for the occasional nuisance. Yue sighed as she walked back to her apartment /Why can't that baka understand I hate him. Geez, I swear one of these days I'm gonna snap and kill him/.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Yue was sitting under a tree at lunchtime enjoying the peace and quiet. She could see Ranma trying to shrug off his suitors. /I feel so sorry for that guy. Hey, wait a minute isn't that a guy? What is he doing fighting over Ranma?/ Yue looked over the 'guy' more carefully and saw that in fact 'he' was a 'she'. Although she was dressed up as a guy, it didn't hide her slender built. (AN: In case you haven't realised who it is by now, it's Ukyo)  
  
"Ah! My beautiful silver haired tenshi, I see that you have decided not to ally thyself to the foul sorceror Saotome. For this I shall reward you by allowing thee to date me, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" A thunder crashed behind him as he struck his pose.  
  
Yue looked at him, disgust evident on her face. "First, I am not you silver haired tenshi. My name is Yue Maxwell or your brain is too small to remember that? Second, I will never go out with you, you delusional, egoistical, stuck-up, arrogant, selfish, insane imbecile!"  
  
"Woah!" Ranma said. He was watching the confrontation between Kuno and Yue after getting away from his fiancees. The rest of the school agreed with him.  
  
"You go girl!" A female student called out.  
  
"Yeah! Tell him who's boss!" Another shouted.  
  
"But-," Kuno tried to say before Yue cut him off.  
  
"But nothing. I don't like you and I would never go out with you so you can just leave me alone," she replied icily.  
  
"Ah, I understand. That treacherous fiend Saotome must have cast a spell upon thee. Never fear, tenshi, I shall defeat thee and break the enchantment. STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!"  
  
Kuno lunged at Yue with his bokken. He let loose a volley of fast stabs with his wodden sword.  
  
"Yue, watch out!" Ranma cried. He quickly ran to her but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.  
  
Yue heard Ranma's shout but ignored it. She concentrated on dodging Kuno's bokken. She tried to find an opening in Kuno's technique. Soon she found one but unfortunately she neglected her defence and the air pressure from Kuno's attack grazed her right arm drawing a bit of blood. She ignored the sting from the cut and struck at the opening with a hard kick. Kuno flew backwards at the force of Yue's kick and landed five feet away. He fell unconcious as his head struck the ground. Yue looked at the kendoist emotionessly. She held back quite a bit so she wouldn't kill him but she had almost lost control.  
  
"Yue!" She snapped her head towards the voice. Her gaze softened when she saw a concerned Ranma running towards her.  
  
"Yue, are you okay?" Ranma asked when he got to her side. He started examining her body for any injuries.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. "He didn't hurt me."  
  
"Then where did that cut come from?" Ranma demanded.  
  
"Huh?" Yue asked. She looked down on her right arm and her cut was still bleeding a bit. "Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"What do you mean it's nothing?! You could have been killed!" Ranma exploded.  
  
"I could handle myself just fine," she replied coldly. /How dare he?!/  
  
Ranma sighed and calmed himself down. "Sorry, I'm just worried. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Yue felt her heart flutter. /He's worried about me?/. "I understand. Thank you." She gave him a sincere smile. It wasn't one of those fakes she used when she was being polite or when she was faking her emotions. It was a true smile.  
  
"Huh? For what?" Ranma asked confused. Although his face grew hot when she smiled at him. /Those lips looks delicious. I wonder what they taste like. Gah! Saotome, control yourself!/  
  
"For caring," she replied before walking away.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
/It's been a long time since anyone is truly worried about me or cared for that matter. My heartbeat quickened everytime I'm near him. Could I be falling in love?/ she wondered. She shook her head /No. I won't fall in love again. Not after what happened with HIM. Anyway, Ranma has enough fiancees to worry about. I don't want to cause him more trouble. I'll just be his friend/ She thought firmly. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she passed her apartment without noticing it. By the time she realised that she had to walk back for another five minutes. /Damn! I have to stop daydreaming. I could get killed if that happened in a mission/.  
  
She walked inside her apartment and went into her room to change her clothes. The place was nice and small. It suited her because she didn't like to spend her time cleaning. After she got changed she turned on her laptop and checked her e-mail. She had one from Dr. J. She opened the e-mail and started reading.  
  
===Pilot 06,  
  
Lady Une found out about you and had contacted Quatre, your twin brother. He and the rest of the pilot will be coming to Nerima tomorrow. ===  
  
"What?! the pilots coming? Oh, shit," Yue swore. She knew they will want an explanation as to what happened when she disappeared. She didn't think she could tell them that especially Heero. He will go on a killing spree if he finds out. She quickly read the rest of the e-mail.  
  
===There are rumours about an OZ base being built in Nerima district. Try and find out as much as possible about this. Mission accepted or declined?  
  
Dr. J===  
  
/A new OZ base? That's weird. I thought OZ was gone/ She typed 'Mission accepted' and sent it back. She went through the rest of her mail and didn't find anything except junk mail. She deleted them all and turned off her laptop. She laid back on her bed and started thinking what she was going to do tomorrow when her brother and the other pilots came. /I could just keep silent but I know that they will keep pestering me until I tell so what can I do? Arrgh! How could they find out? This is so frustrating. I'll decide tomorrow. Right now I better do my homework/. She smirked at this thought. /If Luna heard me saying this she'll probably get a heart attack. So will everybody else actually. I can't believe how much I have changed. To think that I have the Inners to thank for this/ she thought bitterly. She shook her head to stop the thoughts and started in her homework.  
  
****  
  
"I have registered all of us to Furinkan high school. All of us except Trowa will be in Yue's class," Quatre informed the rest of the pilots. They were all boarded on Quatre's personal jet to Nerima.  
  
"We have to go to school?" Duo moaned. School was not his favourite past time. He hated studying.  
  
"Yes. I don't know where Yue lives so we have to talk to her first and the only way is by going to her school. I'm sure it won't be that bad, Duo," Quatre tried to assure the braided boy.  
  
"Nerima, Nerima...Where have I heard that name before?" Wufei pondered. The name seemed very familiar to him but he can't work out where he had heard it before.  
  
"Nerima is the only place on Earth behind times. It doesn't have the modern equipments some of the colonies have. That's also the home of Ranma Saotome," Heero replied. He had been searching for some information on Nerima the previous night.  
  
"That's it! Ranma Saotome, the famous martial artist lives there. I heard he's also going to Furinkan High school," Wufei said. He had been following the articles about the boy's amazing feats like defeating a God. He didn't believe that it was true. Some of the rumours were too farfetched even for a Gundam pilot.  
  
"Ranma Saotome?" Quatre asked looking a bit puzzled.  
  
"He's supposedly the best martial artist in Earth if not the entire colonies. The rumour was that he recently defeated the Phoneix God, Saffron. He's very famous in the martial artist area," Wufei explained.  
  
"He defeated a God?" Duo asked in disbelief. He found it hard to believe.  
  
The rest of the pilots shared his sentiments. "Are you sure it's true?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No, that was what the rumours said. Whether it's true or not I don't know. We'll just have to ask him," Wufei shrugged. He was itching to challenge this guy.  
  
All conversations ceased at this point. Each pilot was deep in his thoughts for the rest of the trip.  
  
*End Chapter 3*  
  
AN: Yay! I finally finished! *Do a little dance in front of the computer*. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I know there's not much action in this chap but hopefully there will be more in the next one. Don't forget to review! Until next time. Ciao!  
PS: If you have any ideas for the story please e-mail them to me or just leave it in the review.  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
'kali' - ^-^ Sure I'll e-mail it to you but don't forget to review!  
  
'Spiritz' - I'm trying to write as fast as I can but it is almost impossible with the amount of homework my teachers piled on me. I'm happy that you like my fic ^-^  
  
'Yuki' - I cherished every single one of my reviews so don't worry about it. The reviews are what keeps this fic alive. So please review! ^-~  
  
'OtAkU' - Yay! Another one who likes my story. I'm really happy ^-^  
  
'moon' - Of course! You doubt me?  
  
'Ynt' - I have no idea. The only thing I know is that Yue means moon. I think it's Mandarin because I'm studying it right now but I don't know about Cantonese.  
  
'Firefly-chan' - I aim to please ^-^ I feel so appreciated with all the reviews *sob...sob* 


	4. A Step Too Far

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: A Step Too Far  
  
  
The next day came too early for Yue's liking. She stayed up late last night trying to find some information on the new OZ base but she didn't find anything. The lack of success frustrated her greatly and she was not in the best of moods when she went to school that morning. Of course a certain arrogant fool had decided to push her too far.  
  
"Yue, my silver haired tenshi! Thy look as radiant as always!" Kuno proclaimed. He stood in front of Yue therefore blocking her way to school.  
  
"Kuno, leave now if you value your life," Yue stated. Her voice was as cold as the artic winter and her tone implies death. She attempted to walk past Kuno but was blocked again. "I'm warning you."  
  
"I will grant pass when thy defeat me," Kuno said. "But shall I defeat you, I shall date thee!"  
  
With that Yue's restraint on her temper snapped and she looked at Kuno with death in her eyes. Everybody in the school ground was silently watching the two combatant so intently that they failed to notice five new arrivals.  
  
"Man, that babe is hot!" one of them exclaimed.  
  
"Maxwell, shut the hell up!"  
  
Duo pouted, "I'm just telling the truth, Wu-man. Don't tell me that you don't find her attractive."  
  
Wufei for once remained silent and turned his attention to the potential fight.  
  
"Allah! That's Yue!" Quatre exclaimed. He felt worried for his twin sister's safety. He knew that she was a Gundam pilot and therefore was capable of taking care of herself but he had a feeling that the guy who was fighting her was very dangerous.   
  
Trowa and Heero watched Yue closely and they felt something familiar about the girl but couldn't figure out where they had met her before.  
  
"Fine," she stated in a monotone. All expressions were wiped off her face and her eyes. She slowly put down her school bag on the ground. "Bring it on."  
  
Kuno wasted no time in attacking her. He launched his best attack. "STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" As with yesterday, he let loose a volley of fast stabs with his bokken but he was much faster today indicating to Yue that he was holding back on the previous fight.  
  
Yue dodged all the stabs effortlessly. "You never learned, do you?" she said mockingly. "You can't use the same technique twice on me and expect to suceed. Unfortunately this will be your last mistake." With that she stopped and when Kuno's bokken approched her, she just grabbed it and wrenched it from his grasp. "Your life is mine!" She put her right hand on his throat and lifted him up in the air. The fact that she was smaller than Kuno was lost as she continued to held him there, choking him. "You don't feel so high and mighty now when you're about to die, do you?" she taunted him as he started to turned blue.  
  
"Yue! No!" A voice shouted out.  
  
She snapped her head towards the voice. "Q-Quatre?" she looked at him in disbelief. She was so focused on him that she failed to notice Heero sneaking up behind her.  
  
"Yes, Bunny. Now put him down," Quatre replied soothingly. He was a picture of calm in the outside but his emotions were raging inside him as well as some of his sister's. He could feel anger, pain and joy from her.  
  
"No," she replied. She wanted to eliminate her source of annoyance. He was a danger to her mission she reasoned. She felt somebody behind her but it was too late as Heero hit her hard enough to render her unconsious. She crumpled to the ground releasing Kuno who tried to regain his breath before passing out  
  
Quatre and the rest of the pilots ran up to them. "Is she alright?" Quatre asked. He was extremely worried about his newfound sister.  
  
"She's fine. Just unconscious," Heero replied in his famous monotone.   
  
Ranma walked into the school with Akane and noticed five guys surrounding somebody while Kuno was lying not far away from them. He looked closer and saw a glimpse of silver hair. "Yue!" he   
  
All the pilots turned their attention to the person who shouted that out and saw a boy with a pigtail running towards them.  
  
"What happened to her?" he demanded.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Wufei retorted.  
  
"My name is Ranma Saotome. Tell me who did this to her and I'll make him pay!" he growled while cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Ranma Saotome?!" Duo blurted out. "The famous martial artist?"  
  
"Huh? Famous? I'm not famous," Ranma replied confused. Then realisation dawned on him. "Nabiki," he hissed. /So Nabiki had been making profit off me and she still had the nerve to say I owe her money/.  
  
"Ranma! Stop threating those poor boys!" Akane shouted when she saw him glaring at the five pilots. She was still angry when he left her behind for Yue and she wanted to vent her frustration. She pulled out her mallet and slammed it down on Ranma's skull.  
  
"Oh my Shinigami! You killed him!" Duo exclaimed. He pulled out his gun and saw the other pilots doing the same.  
  
"I didn't kill him. He's fine," Akane replied offhandedly. She didn't notice that they had pulled out their guns.  
  
"Nobody could survive that mallet strike! Not even Heero!" Duo said. He had decided that she was dangerous since she could kill without remorse. The others felt the same as him.  
  
Before things could escalate, Ranma pushed himself off the ground. "What was that for, you uncute tomboy?" Ranma groaned. He looked at the pilots and noticed their jaws had dropped to the floor except for Heero and Trowa's. The only indication they were surprised was the widening of their eyes.  
  
"N-no way! How the hell did you survive?" Duo was shaken. There was no way anyone could survive a heavy and blund object being slammed into their skull like that.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I don't know. I've always been able to do that and it had been happening for over a year now so I guess I got used to it."  
  
"Well, you deserve it, you baka. You've been flirting with Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi and now that slut!" Akane said venomously with a glare towards the unconscious Yue.  
  
Quatre stiffened when Akane called his sister a slut. He was about to take action against the insult but was interrupted.  
  
"Akane, that's enough," Ranma declared coldly. His face was expressionless but inside he was boiling. /How dare her! She had gone too far this time/.  
  
"Defending your little whore? How sweet," Akane taunted. "You belong to me, Ranma. You even killed a God for me. Your father gave you to me. You're mine." With that she walked away without looking back.  
  
Ranma stiffened at her words. It was true he had killed a God for her. He might have loved her before but not anymore. /So that's what she really thinks of me. I thought she loved me. What a laugh/.  
  
*End Chapter 4*  
  
AN: Wow! That was quick! I hope you all like this chapter and send me more reviews please!!! Thanx for those who reviewed!!!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
'Zpan Sven' - I agree. Death to Mamo-baka *toast*  
  
'Galexz' - Yes. Heero and Yue knew each other but I won't tell you how yet.  
  
'Rena Preacecraft' - Sore wa himitsu desu (It's a secret) ^-~  
  
'Jacquelin Benito' - I don't like Akane either. Ranma is too good for a spoiled brat like her. He's yummy *drool* BTW I love your fic 'Straight Flush'. Please update soon!  
  
'Yuki' - I'll think about the love triangle thing but I want Ranma and Usa to be together (Oops! I didn't just give away the story, did I? ^-^;;).  
  
'solarmistress17' - Huff...huff... *collapse from typing non-stop* must...finish...story...  
  
'ki-chan' - Eep! *Hide behind Ranma* You can keep Heero but I get Ranma *glomps him* Thanks for the offer! 


	5. A Past Mended

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: A Past Mended  
  
  
The pilots watched the confrontation silently. They felt sympathy towards Ranma even Trowa and Heero. They couldn't believe someone could be so cruel. Quatre winced as he felt the pain and betrayal from Ranma.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo asked softly. He placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. He felt the tensing of Ranma's muscles at the contact but it was soon gone as he relaxed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Afterall what she said was true," Ranma replied. His voice was devoid of all emotion.  
  
"No, it's not." Surprisingly, it was Wufei who spoke. "You are your own person. You don't belong to anybody especially that heartless onna."  
  
Ranma laughed but it was a hollow sound. "But it's true. I did kill a God just for her. I loved her. That's why I endured all the abuse. Everyday I go through the same shit. Akane hitting me with her mallet every waking moment just because of her jealously and insecurity. Ukyo, my former best friend who bombed my wedding. Shampoo, who tried to kill me before and now tried to marry me just because of some stupid Amazon law. Mousse, who couldn't understand that I didn't love Shampoo and kept attacking me everyday. Cologne, who resorted to drugs and trickery so I would marry Shampoo. Ryouga, someone whom I thought was my friend but tried kill me because he loves Akane. Happosai, my father's perverted sensei who made my life a living hell. Nabiki, who blackmailed me. My father, who sold me countless time just to satify his own stomach. My own mother who would force me to commit seppuku if I wasn't a man among men." He closed his eyes. He felt a little better after letting all his problems out. He didn't know why he was telling all his problems to some strangers but he felt they understand and he could trust them.  
  
The pilots were silent. They didn't know what to say. Sure, they went through hard times but it didn't compare to Ranma's. Any normal person would have cracked under the pressure Ranma had been through.  
  
"Ranma," a voice called out. Ryouga stepped out of behind the tree he had been hiding in. The pilots were startled because they didn't know of his presence until he showed himself. Unconsciously, their hands went to their guns.  
  
"Ryouga," Ranma acknowledged calmly. "How much did you hear?"  
  
"I heard enough. I want to apologise," Ryoga said. "I was blinded by my crush for Akane and didn't see how she had treated you. She was the first person who showed kindness to my other form so I fell for her. I admit that most of the problems were not you fault but I still blame you for my curse."  
  
Ranma cracked a tiny smile. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way, P-chan."  
  
"Don't call me that," Ryouga snapped before continuing in a calmer voice. "I hope we can start over and be friends this time around. Afterall, how could I defeat someone who killed an unbeatable God. But that doesn't stop me from kicking your butt though."  
  
Ranma gave him one of his cocky grin. "You're welcome to try, Porky." Inside, he was jumping in joy. He finally had a friend.  
  
"You better start praying, Ranko," Ryouga answered back giving the same cocky grin.  
  
"Do you have a feeling that we're missing something?" Duo whispered to the rest of the pilots.  
  
They nodded but didn't say anything else.  
  
"Did you really kill a God?" Surprisingly, it was Trowa who asked this question. Usually he would have remained silent preferring to watch rather than participate.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes. He didn't like the fact that he had killed someone even if he knew Saffron would be reborn. "Yeah." He opened his eyes again and they saw the tormented look.  
  
Unknown to everybody else, Yue watched everything. She woke up just in time to hear Akane's cruel words to Ranma. She also heard Ranma's pouring out his heart. She got up and moved to Ranma's unmoving form and hugged him.  
  
"It's okay, Ranma. It's not your fault. I won't let them hurt you anymore," Yue assured. /Oh, Selene! I am falling in love with him but I don't care. It hurts so much when I see him in pain/.  
  
Ranma felt warm inside when he heard those words. "Thank you, Yue-chan. It means a lot to me." He looked at her cerulean eyes which were tinted with a bit of silver.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Ranma and Yue jumped apart. Their faces a little flushed.  
  
"If you two are quite finished," Quatre said with a little amusement in his voice. He knew he should be angry at Ranma for making a move at his sister but he couldn't be. Not after what he had went through.  
  
"Another fiancee, Ranma?" Ryouga teased. Now they have resolved their difference he had felt some brotherly connection to Ranma. Afterall, Ranma had helped him many times before but he was too clouded up in his rage to see it.  
  
"Watch it, bacon breath," Ranma mock growled. "Or I might decide to kick your ass right here right now."  
  
"Bring it on, fem-boy," Ryouga taunted. He moved into a fighting stance.  
  
All the pilots except Yue and Quatre were watching intently. They were eager to find out how good Ranma's skills were.  
  
"Hold it," Yue said. They all turned to her. "Can we do this later? First, we need some introductions. I'll start. My name is Yue Maxwell-"  
  
Duo looked at her startled. "Maxwell?"  
  
"-otherwise known as Yue Raberba Winner or Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"USA-CHAN?!" Heero, Trowa, Duo and Wufei shouted.  
  
"Yes, Hee-niichan, Tro-niichan, Duo-niichan, Fei-niichan," she replied back with an impish smile. She was suddenly crushed by four very enthusiastic hugs.  
  
"Guys, I can't breathe," she choked out.  
  
"Oops," they said and released her. Yue stood there trying to regain her breath while glaring at them playfully.  
  
"Ahem," the four boys and one girl turned to look the others. Quatre, Ranma and Ryouga looked at them in confusion. "Care to explain how you know my sister?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero and Trowa remained silent, retreating back behind their expressionless masks. Wufei grunted and turned away, blushing slightly. Duo had the decency to look embarassed. Seeing that he wouldn't get any help from his teammates he sighed. "Can we find a more private place first?" he asked Quatre.  
  
"Why don't we all go to my place?" Yue offered. "But it's pretty small so there might not be enough room for all of us."  
  
"Then we'll go to mine," Quatre declared. "There should be enough room for everyone."  
  
"Sure," Yue shrugged. "What about you, Ranma, Ryouga?"  
  
"Fine with me," Ranma replied, shrugging his shoulders. He turned to look at Ryouga who was fidgeting uneasily. "Don't worry, I'll help you," he said to Ryouga with a small smile. "It'll be like old times, eh?"  
  
Ryouga looked at Ranma gratefully. "Thanks, man. I'll go too," he said turning back to Yue who looked at him questioningly. He blushed, feeling embarassed. "I have a bad sense of direction."  
  
The pilots looked at him curiously but decided not to pursue the matter further.  
  
"Okay, let's go. It's not far from here," Quatre spoke up.  
  
The six pilots and two martial artists started walking towards the mansion. Quatre was right, the place was near and it only took them five minutes to get to their destination.  
  
"Whoah! This is your place?!" Ranma exclaimed. "This place is huge! Man, it would take forever to fix up this place if it got destroyed."  
  
"Destroyed?" Quatre's eyes started to twitch at the implication.  
  
Ryouga who had been staring at the mansion in awe nodded absently. "Yeah, especially if the fiancee brigade ever found out that you're here. Remember the failed wedding? They completely trashed the Tendo Dojo."  
  
Ranma groaned. "Don't remind me. It took me forever to clean that mess up. My mom and Kasumi offered to help but Nabiki convinced them it was all my fault and therefore I should clean it all up. Speaking of which, you were also responsible for the mess!" Ranma gave Ryouga a glare.  
  
Ryouga chuckled nervously. "He...he...he...I guess I got a bit carried away."  
  
"A bit?" Ranma asked increduously. "You used the Perfect Shi Shi Hokoudan and you called that a bit?!" (AN: I'm not sure if he did or not but for the sake of this story, I'll say that he did)  
  
"Umm..Yeah?" Ryouga offered weakly. "Now, now, Ranma. You said we could start over, remember?"  
  
"No, you said that. I haven't said anything yet. I think I'll take my revenge first then we can start over." Ranma gave him an evil smile.  
  
"What's a Perfect Shi Shi Hokoudan?" Yue asked, breaking up the potential fight.  
  
Ryouga and Ranma turned towards the pilots. They had forgotten they were there. "It's a chi technique based on depression," Ryouga replied.  
  
"Chi? You can manipulate your chi?" Wufei said in awe. He couldn't believe someone so young could perform such a magnificent feat. He had heard of chi before. Usually it took over thirty years to do it and even the masters had difficulty.  
  
"Yeah. We both can," Ranma replied. "Most of my opponents could. Take Herb for example."  
  
"Could you show me?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Sure." Ranma held out his right hand palm up. He concentrated for a moment and suddenly a bright blue chi in a size of a tennis ball appeared.  
  
The pilots watched in awe. They had never seen anything like this before.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool!" Duo exclaimed. "Can I watch you fight? Please? I want to see how good you two are."  
  
Ranma regarded them for a moment before turning to Ryouga. "How about it, P-chan? Want to give them a good show?"  
  
Ryouga smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Why not? Besides, I'm itching for a good fight." He fell into a fighting stance.  
  
"Let's move away from the mansion a bit. We wouldn't want to destroy it completely," Ranma replied, moving away from Quatre's mansion.  
  
/Uh-oh/ thought the pilots.  
  
*End Chapter 5*  
  
AN: Another one finished! Sorry there's not much action in this chap but I promise there will be some in the next one. From now on, I'll refer Yue as part of the pilots cause I'm lazy ^_^;; Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I love you all!   
  
'moon' - I'll think about it but no promises.  
  
'Lala' - I'm glad you liked it! The reviews are important to me because that way I know people are reading my story and enjoying it. They also give me ideas sometimes.  
  
'Firefly-chan' - I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
'Sweet Sere' - I'm happy that you like the story!  
  
'Neko Megami' - I know that was harsh but I need something to make Ranma choose Yue over Akane. I don't like Akane much anyway.  
  
'Zpan Sven' - They are all good ways to kill Mamo-baka but I prefer something more....tortureous shall I say. Mwahahaha! Akane's turn will be in due time *evil grin*  
  
'solarmistress17' - Wow! Calm down! I spent my time doing this instead of my homework so you better appreciate it! ^_~  
  
'Yuki' - I don't like Akane either so you can expect more Akane-bashing!  
  
'Lunar Neko-chan' - I hope this chapter is enough to satify your mind for a while. I made it a bit longer than normal which means I'm not getting any schoolwork done. ^_^;;  
  
'Mellisa' - Glad you liked it! I'll continue the story because I'm having so much fun writing this!  
  
'Tasie' - Heero doesn't have any agression. He just have a bit of pent up....frustration (probably from Relena). ^_^;;  
  
'zelgadis97@aol.com' - Thanx! The background story will come soon. Thanks a lot for the ideas. I might use some of them because they were the ones I was thinking of. Now I'll answer some of you questions without giving anything away. Yes, there is a meaning to the surname. It has to do with her past in the GW universe. Akane is very callous in my fic because I don't like her. Yes, I suppose Kuno resemble TM with the corny speeches and all. If you have any more ideas please tell me. Once again, thank you!  
  
'montymouse' - Thanks! I like this version better than my old one too.  
  
'ki-chan' - I know Akane is meaner. I don't like her very much anyway. I can't write faster. I'm spending more time on this than on my schoolwork as it is. If I spend anymore time on this fic then I won't get any homework done and I might be grounded from the internet and that means I can't update. So please be patient and I'll get them out as fast as I possibly can.  
  
'MarsMoonStar' - Glad you think so ^_^v 


	6. Lights, Camera, ACTION!

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6: Lights, Camera, ACTION!  
  
  
Ranma stood across Ryouga and fell into a fighting stance. They studied each other carefully for weaknesses. Suddenly, Ryouga launched himself at Ranma, at the same time Ranma launched himself at Ryouga. They clashed in the middle, trading fast punches and kicks that to an untrained eye, it was nothing but mere blurs.   
  
The pilots except Yue were trying desperately to keep their mouth closed. They were amazed at the precision and speed of the attacks.  
  
Five minutes had passed, and still neither of them had gained any advantage. Ryouga would throw a punch at Ranma and Ranma would dodge it easily. Ranma would throw a punch at Ryouga but the latter either dodged or took the blow without flinching or showing any signs he was affected. After another five minutes, they finally pulled apart neither of them breathing hard.   
  
By this time, the pilots' jaws were on the ground. Well, except for Heero and Yue but Heero had a shocked look on his face while Yue smirked.  
  
Ranma grinned, "That was pretty good, P-chan. I see you have been training."  
  
Ryouga smirked, "And I see you haven't improved. Have you been spending time shopping and doing all that girly stuff, Ranko?"  
  
"Hah! I don't need training to beat a slab of bacon like you. I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back!" Ranma said cockily.  
  
"Yeah right! I'd like to see you try. What do you say? Enough warming up and move into the real thing?" Ryouga asked eagerly.  
  
"That was a warm-up?!" Duo whispered increduously. He couldn't believe they were so skilled. He bet that they could take on all of the OZ soldiers by themselves.  
  
Ranma didn't reply. He just moved back into his fighting stance and looked straight at Ryouga, daring him to attack.  
  
Ryouga didn't waste anymore time. He took off several of his bandanas and started spinning them around. Then he threw them towards Ranma and jumped into the air.  
  
Ranma dodged the spinning bandanas while deflecting the ones that might hurt somebody. He saw a shadow and looked up. He grinned and leapt to meet Ryouga in the air. "You forgot that mid-air combat is my speciality, P-chan!"  
  
Ryouga didn't answer but he had a grin on his face which told Ranma that something was wrong. Sure enough, he saw another bandana flying towards him and he knew he wouldn't have time to dodge or deflect it because he was busy fending off Ryouga's attack.  
  
"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma launched his attack towards Ryouga and the latter was hit by the fast punches, flew and crashed into a brick wall which crumbled by the impact. Ranma managed to dodge the bandana in time before it cause him some injuries.  
  
"Ryouga!" Quatre shouted in horror. He couldn't believe Ranma just killed him.  
  
Ranma saw the panicked look in everyone except Heero and Yue. "Don't worry he can handle it."  
  
"But, but," Duo stuttered. "He crashed into a brick wall! He could have broken his ribs or have a concussion!"  
  
Before anybody could say anything, Ryouga emerged from the rubble unscathed. Well, he was unscathed, but you couldn't say the same about his clothes. He chuckled, "Not bad, Ranma. 786 punches. You've been improving your speed."  
  
"Yeah, the old ghoul was attacking me again so I had to one-upped her somehow."  
  
Duo eyes bulged. "786 punches!"  
  
Wufei was also gaping. "And he did it in 3 seconds!" He vowed to get Ranma to teach him.  
  
"Ready to go to the last level?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Thought you never going to ask," Ryouga returned. He powered up his chi and started glowing greenish yellow.  
  
Ranma did the same except he started glowing bright blue.  
  
Yue's eyes grew wide. "Everybody hit the ground!" she shouted and dropped on the ground covering her head with her hands.  
  
The rest of the pilots looked at her questioningly but did what she told them to.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"  
  
The two blast met each other halfway and both fought for dominance. Rubble and dust flew everywhere as the blasts raged. Finally after a hard struggle, the blue blast slowly started pushing the green one back. Ranma let out a roar and the blue chi blast became bigger and cancelled out Ryouga's chi blast. The blue blast continued in its path and connected to Ryouga, sending him flying through another brick wall.  
  
Ranma dropped his hand, slightly panting at the exertion of creating such a big chi blast. /Damn, that was harder than usual. Ryouga has gotten stronger/.  
  
The pilots slowly got up, seeing there was no immediate danger. All of them except Yue had a stunned look on their faces. Even Heero's and Trowa's expressionless masks were shattered. Quatre leaned into Trowa's arms trying to comprehend what just happened. His eyes were taking ninety percent of his face. Trowa hugged the smaller blond while rubbing his back, trying to calm himself and his distressed lover.  
  
"Are you two finished?" Yue asked calmly. She was not surprised with all of the fighting because she had been watching the videos of their fights. At first she couldn't believe somebody could be that string or skilled but she gradually got over her shock and nothing like that could faze her anymore.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma replied. "Ryouga! Yo! Get up man!" he shouted to where the lost boy was. He walked over to the pile of rubble when he got no response. "If he gets lost again, I swear I'll leave him behind," he muttered under his breath.  
  
The pile of rubble suddenly shook and Ryouga emerged from it. He groaned a bit realising he had lost to Ranma again.  
  
Ranma smiled in relief when he saw Ryouga emerging from the rubbles. "Heh, I guess I won this match."  
  
Ryouga gave him a slight glare. "Next time, I won't lose," he vowed. "But that was a good match. I haven't had any challenge for a while. Oh! That reminds me, Akari and I are enganged now."  
  
Ranma grinned and slapped Ryouga's back. "Wow! Congratulations, man! Didn't think you have the guts to do it!"  
  
Ryouga blushed. "Actually, it took me twenty times before I had the courage to propose to her."  
  
"Congratulations too, Ryouga."  
  
Both martial artists whirled around and saw the pilots standing there still shocked from the display of power.   
  
Yue had a smile on her face. "So when are you getting married? I bet you'll like the honeymoon," she teased.  
  
Ryouga blushed fiercely and rubbed the back of his head. "We haven't set a date yet. I got lost before we could talk about it."  
  
Ranma chuckled. /Typical Ryouga/. "Don't worry about it. I'll help you get back to the farm later."  
  
"Thanks, Ranma."  
  
"Why don't we all go inside now?" Yue suggested. "We'll finish the introductions and I'm sure you all have some questions to ask."  
  
The rest of the pilots snapped out of their daze and nodded. They all walked inside the mansion and headed towards the large living room. After they got settled, they began the introductions.  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre started seeing no one else would. "And this is my boyfriend, Trowa Barton." He gestured to the tall boy who was sitting beside him. Trowa nodded while holding Quatre's hand.  
  
If Ranma and Ryouga were disturbed by their homosexuality, they didn't show it.  
  
"Aaw, how sweet. Little Q-chan is growing up," Yue quipped. She giggled when she saw her brother blushing and glaring at her.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts School."  
  
"I'm Ryouga Hibiki."  
  
"Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide but I never lie."  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"Wufei Chang."  
  
"Well, now that's taken care of, I guess you all have some questions, ne?" Yue asked. She was looking nervously at the pilots.  
  
Heero stared at her for a moment before moving his head slightly towards the two martial artists.  
  
Yue understood the silent message and said, "We can trust them. I can feel it."  
  
The pilots nodded. They trusted her judgement because she was never wrong.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ranma inquired.  
  
Yue turned to him. "What you are about to hear must never leave this room," she cautioned them. "It's very important and war could break out again."  
  
"You have my word," Ranma nodded solemly.  
  
"And mine," Ryouga addded.  
  
"We're Gundam Pilots," Yue stated. She searched their face for a reaction.  
  
"What's a Gundam?" Ranma asked confused.  
  
The pilots except Trowa and Heero facefaulted. "You don't know what a Gundam is?" Yue asked increduously.   
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uhh, no?" he offered.  
  
Ryouga rolled his eyes. "Ranma, you idiot. Gundams are those giant machines that saved the colonies."  
  
"Oooh, then why didn't you just say so?" Ranma asked, finally understanding what they were.  
  
The pilots facefaulted again.  
  
"Okay that's enough facefaulting," Yue said after getting up. "Does anyone else have a question?"  
  
"Why did you leave?" Heero asked simply. He was hurt when she left. She was the first one who ever showed any kindness to him.  
  
The rest of the pilots looked at Yue, waiting for her answer. Ranma and Ryouga remained silent, not knowing what the others were talking about.  
  
Yue sighed. "I didn't leave by choice. If I could I would have stayed here. I was happy with you guys." Her expression turned sad as she remembered those happy times she spent with them.  
  
"What do you mean? You could have stayed with us. We could have protected you," Quatre protested. He could feel the sadness radiating from his sister in his space heart.  
  
Yue sighed again. "Since Ranma and Ryouga don't know the whole story, I'll start at the beginning."   
  
*End Chapter 6*  
  
AN: Well, there you have it. Actions, actions and actions! Please tell me if you liked it or not. This is my first try of writing a battle scene and I want to know if it's good or not. Special thanx to IceAngel who helped with some of the battle scene. For thos people who reviewed, I love you all!!! ^_^V  
  
'Bunny-Butler' - Yue is going to explain everything in the next chapter.  
  
'montymouse' - I kinda like Ryouga so I decided to make him a friend instead of an enemy. As for the match, I didn't blow up the whole place, only 3/4 of it ^_^;; The other scouts will come out too but they will only have a minor part in this story.  
  
'Ginny Starwind' - Whoa! Calm down! I'm writing, I'm writing ^_~ Is 'fastly' a real word?  
  
'solarmistress17' - Glad you appreciate it! Of course, I'll e-mail you when I update.  
  
'Sweet Sere', 'Shannan', 'Mellisa', 'Silver Kitsune', 'Sabrina Black', 'MarsMoonStar', 'Firefly-chan', 'Phoenix Wing Star' - I'm glad you all like my fic! I'm soooo happy! I hope you like this chapter. 


	7. Bittersweet Memories Part 1

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7: Bittersweet Memories - Part 1  
  
  
"I was born to the Winner family seventeen years ago. Quatre is my twin brother. We had fun playing with each other. When I turned seven, I sneaked out of the mansion because I was sick being cooped up in the same place for long. I wandered around L4 for a while and then I met a strange woman in a park. She asked me if I wanted to go to the other colonies. I didn't feel anything bad coming from her instead I felt a sense of familiarity so I agreed. Before I continue, do I have permission from all of you to tell a part of your pasts?" Yue asked looking at each of the pilots.  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei thought for a while and they nodded their agreements.  
  
"Thank you. I won't reveal too much," Yue said gratefully. "Okay. First, Setsuna, that's the woman's name, took me to L2 where I met Duo."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Where are we, Setsuna-san?" Yue asked. It was strange. One minute, they were standing in a park then suddenly they were standing in an alleyway.  
  
Setsuna put a hand on Yue's shoulder and bend down so they could see eye to eye. "We're in streets of L2. Now, Yue, here you must use the name Usagi Tsukino. We don't want anyone to find out who you are or you'll be in danger. Okay?"  
  
Yue was confused but she nodded, "Okay, Setsuna-san. Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to Maxwell Orphanage," she replied but didn't say anything more. She took Yue's hand in her own and started making her way through the street until they reached a building with a bih cross in front of it.  
  
"You'll be staying here for a week and then I'll come back and pick you up. Do you understand, Usagi?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Where are you going, Setsuna-san?"  
  
"I'm going away but I'll be back. Don't worry." Then she was gone.  
  
Yue looked around in confusion then she shrugged and walked up to the church's door. She knocked on the door and after a while the door opened showing a man wearing a priest's outfit. He looked surprised seeing a silver blond haired child at the door.  
  
"Oh my, who are you, child?" the priest asked.  
  
Yue smiled and answered, "My name is Usagi Tsukino. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Ah, yes, Usagi Tsukino. Setsuna told me about you. Please come in."  
  
"Thank-" Yue started before she was cut off by a loud screaming.  
  
"NO! YOU'RE NOT CUTTING OFF MY HAIR!" a boyish voice rang out.  
  
Father Maxwell sighed and walked towards one of the door. Yue, having nothing to do, decided to follow him. He opened the door and went in. Yue peeked inside the door and saw a boy around her age with long brown hair struggling against a nun who was attempting to cut his hair.  
  
"What's the matter, Duo?" Father Maxwell asked the boy.  
  
"I don't want my hair cut!"  
  
"But it will get tangled easily so it's better if we cut it off," the nun said, trying to placate the still struggling boy.  
  
"Why don't you braid it? That way it won't get tangled and you don't have to cut it off?" Yue offered.  
  
The nun and Duo finally noticed the fourth presence in the room. Duo looked up at the nun pleadingly. "Yeah. That's a good idea. Can we do that instead, Sister Helen?"  
  
Sister Helen sighed. "Very well. I'll braid your hair, Duo. Now sit still."  
  
Duo happily complied. He was glad that they didn't have to cut his hair. When Sister Helen finished braiding his hair, he jumped out of his chair and glomped Yue. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Yue laughed and hugged him back. "Your welcome. By the way my name is Usagi Tsukino. What's yours?"  
  
"Duo, nice to meet you! Do you wanna play? You look like you're the same age as me. I'm seven or eight I think. How about you? Where did you come from?" He blurted out.  
  
Father Maxwell and Sister Helen stared at him in shock. "Duo! Slow down!"  
  
Yue giggled. "That's okay. I don't mind. Nice to meet you too, Duo. Yes, I would love to play with you. I'm seven. I came from-" she cut off abruptly. She didn't think that Setsuna want her to tell where she came from.  
  
Duo didn't notice her cutting off her speech. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. "Come on, Usagi. Let's play!"  
  
Yue giggled the whole way. "Okay, Duo-niichan!"  
  
He stopped. "Duo-niichan. What does that mean?"  
  
"Niichan means older brother. You don't mind do you?" she looked at him imploringly.  
  
"No! That's cool. I'll be your older brother. What can I call you?"  
  
"You can call me, Usa-chan."  
  
"Okay, Usa-chan. Let's play!"  
  
"Sure, Duo-niichan!"  
  
They both raced outside laughing happily. Yue ran away from Duo and yelled out, "Duo-niichan, come and catch me if you can!"  
  
They played for a while longer until it was time to go to sleep.  
  
A week passed by too quickly for both of them and soon Yue had to leave.  
  
"I'll miss you, Duo-niichan," she said. A tear dropped from her eye.  
  
Duo reached out and wiped away her tear. "Don't cry, Usa-chan. We'll meet again someday."  
  
Yue smiled at him and gasped. "Oh! I have something for you." She went through her pockets and came up with a silver necklace with a silver cross pendant. "Here. It's for you so you'll have something to remember me by." She gently grabbed his hand and placed the cross on his palm.  
  
Duo gingerly touched the gift. "Thank you, Usa-chan. I won't forget you."  
  
"Usagi! We have to go now!" Setsuna's voice called out.  
  
Yue quickly hugged him and ran back to the where the voice came from.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Then Setsuna took me back to L4 and she told me to meet her again at the park in one month," Yue said. "Do you still have the cross, Duo-niichan?"   
  
Duo reached under his shirt and pulled out a silver cross. "Of course. I promised I would never forget you and I never lie."  
  
Yue smiled up to him and continued her story telling, "In one month I went to the same park and met Setsuna again. This time she took me to L1 where I met Heero."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yue and Setsuna were walking around L1 when they spotted a park full of children playing. Yue looked up at Setsuna. "Can I play with them? Please?"  
  
Setsuna smiled, "Of course. I'll be waiting here. Be careful. Don't forget that you must use the name Usagi Tsukino, okay?"  
  
Yue nodded. She happily bounded off to the park. She looked around her and spotted a lone figure sitting on a bench. He had unruly brown hair and a pair of prussian blue eyes. He sat there watching the other children playing with a expression of longing on his face. Yue decided she had to get him to play with her. She walked over to the bench. The boy made no move to acknowledge her.  
  
"Hi! My name is Usagi. What's your name?" Yue greeted. She held out her hand at him.  
  
The boy turned and stared at her. "...Heero," he replied after a while but he didn't take her hand.  
  
Yue shrugged. "Nice to meet you, Heero. Wanna play?" she asked dropping her hand.  
  
"...I can't," he said hesitantly.   
  
"Why not?" Yue questioned. She climbed up the bench and sat next to him.  
  
"I'm supposed to be training."  
  
"Well, you can train after we play. Please?" she begged, using her puppy dog look.  
  
Heero looked at her and relented. "...Alright."  
  
"Yay!" she cheered. "Come on, Hee-niichan. Let's go on the swings," she said tugging his arm.  
  
"Hee-niichan?" he asked looking at her weirdly.  
  
"Yeah. You can be my big brother and you can protect me from the bullies," she replied cheerfully.  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile at the energetic girl. He felt drawn to her and he had the urge to protect the silver blonde girl. "I'll protect you, Usa-chan."  
  
"Yep! Now come on and play," she said impatiently. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the swings. She sat in one of the swings and looked at Heero who was still standing there. "What are you waiting for, Hee-niichan? Push me!"  
  
Heero let out a small chuckle. "Okay, okay, Usa-chan." He moved behind her and pushed her hard.  
  
After Yue got bored on the swings, she dragged Heero towards the directions of the other things in the playground. That continued on for three days and Heero had the most fun in those days than he had ever been in his life.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"...soon I had to leave L1 and we met again on the last day to say our goodbyes," she finished. She looked at Heero when she said the last part. She purposely didn't mention the condition she found him in on the last day.  
  
Heero kept his face blank but his eyes showed his gratitude to her for not mentioning what happened on the last day. Dr. J had found out what happened and he had punished Heero severely. When the punishment was done, Heero had three broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured wrist and a concussion. He almost didn't make it to the park but he had struggled on. Yue took one look at him and she begged Setsuna to let her take care of him for one more day but Setsuna refused so she did her best to calm down the crying boy and took care some of his injuries.  
  
Yue gave him a small smile and she turned back to her audience to tell the rest of her past.  
  
*End Chapter 7 - Part 1*  
  
AN: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm currently buried under a pile of assignments. I barely managed to finish this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will come out faster than this but I'm not making any promises. I hope you like this chap. I know there's not much action but this will clear up some of the questions regarding Yue's past. Not many reviewed my last chap *sob...sob...sob...*. Thank you sooooooooooo much for thos who reviewed. For the rest of you please review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
'Zpan Sven' - Your wish is granted! A brand new chapter! I know it's short but please bear with it because I don't have a lot of time in my hands to make longer chapters.   
  
'Sweet Sere', 'Shannan', 'Ginny Starwind' - I'm glad you like the chap 6 because I wasn't sure if it's good or not.  
  
'solarmistress17', 'Kuroi Doragon' - Thanks for the review and hope you like this chap!  
  
'Mellisa' - Glad you like it! You're embarassing me! *blush* But thanks for the compliment *grin*. Please keep reviewing!  
  
'montymouse' - Yeah, I know the fight is short but I've never been good with fighting scenes but I'll keep trying so it'll get better overtime. Glad you like it! 


	8. Bittersweet Memories Part 2

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7: Bittersweet Memories - Part 2  
  
"The next trip was to L5. Setsuna was an honorary member of Wufei's clan so we stayed there for a week," Yue started.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Usagi, this is Wufei and Meiran," Setsuna introduced the two Chinese children beside her. "You'll be spending time with them during your stay here."  
  
Yue smiled brightly at them. "Pleased to meet you," she said happily.  
  
Wufei didn't reply. He just turned and walked back outside with a book in his hand. Meiran smiled apologetically at Yue. "I'm sorry about Wufei. He's always like that."  
  
"No worries. I'm not offended by it. He's probably a private person."  
  
"Well, what do you want to do now?" Meiran asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh! I heard that you're good at martial arts. Can you teach me? Please?" she begged, using her puppy dog eyes.  
  
The other girl laughed. "Sure! I'd love to teach you. Let's go to the garden so we can start."  
  
"Yay! Thank you Mei-neechan."  
  
"Neechan? Is that Japanese?"  
  
"Yup! It means older sister. You don't mind, do you? You can call me Usa-chan."  
  
"No, I don't mind at all," Meiran assured the girl. "I'm happy to have you as a little sister although we're technically the same age."  
  
"That's not true! You're older than me by a couple of months!"  
  
Meiran laughed again. She was starting to like the silver blonde haired girl's cheery attitude. "Come on, Usa-chan. Let's go and practice now."  
  
Both girls walked towards the garden and they saw Wufei sitting under a tree reading. He looked up at the incoming figures before dismissing them and turning his attention back to his book.  
  
"We'll practice here," Meiran announced. "Have you done any of this before?"  
  
"Well, I learnt a bit of martial arts from a friend for two months. She said I should learn to protect myself and it would also help with my concentration."  
  
"Okay, show me what you know."  
  
Yue went through some moves her blonde friend had taught her. As she did that, she began to miss her friend. She used to call her 'Koneko-chan' and always protected her from any bullies. /Oh, I wish you could come back, Haruka. I missed you and Michiru so much/.  
  
"Okay, that's enough, Usa-chan," Meiran said. She was impressed by how much the girl knew. /And to think she learnt all of these in two months! Her friend must have been a really good teacher/.  
  
Yue snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at the other girl. She noticed that Wufei was watching her but she didn't pay any attention to him.  
  
Under his tree, Wufei watched Yue moving through some of her moves. Although he wouldn't have ever admitted it, he was slightly impressed by her skill in martial arts.   
  
"You're very good," Meiran complimented. "I didn't expect you to be up to this level in two months time."  
  
Yue blushed. "Thank you but that's not all I can do."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. My friend also taught me how to use a sword. She's very fond of her sword," she giggled remembering the look on Haruka's face when one of her sisters said she should throw that scrap piece of metal away and find something better. It took two hours for Michiru to calm Haruka down and prevent her from killing the girl.  
  
"You can use a sword?" a male voice asked.  
  
Yue was startled and she turned around to see Wufei standing behind her. She hadn't noticed him sneaking behind her and was a little unnerved but she didn't show it. "A little, but I don't think I'm very good though."  
  
"Care to show me?" Wufei asked, offering her his sword. He stepped back to give her space.  
  
Meiran stared at Wufei in shock. He had never acted this way in front of a girl before, especially never offered his sword. She felt jealous of this girl because he never acted that way towards her even though they were to be married.  
  
Yue took the sword carefully knowing that the sword was very important to him. She nodded and stepped back. Slowly but gracefully she started to perform the kata Haruka had taught her. Soon she lost herself in her movements.  
  
Wufei and Meiran watched the girl silently. They were amazed that this girl could be so good in such a short time.  
  
Yue's movements slowed down as she brought the kata to a stop. She wiped some sweat off her brow and handed the sword back to Wufei. She looked at his face for any sign of approval.  
  
"Good job," Wufei grunted, taking his sword back. "Maybe we could spar sometime." with that he turned away and walked back inside the house, lost in his thoughts.  
  
Meiran watched her intended in shock. He was extremely out of character today and all because of a girl he had just met. She felt jealous and angry because the girl change him so drastically in a short amount of time while she, who had been trying to get him to open up for months, had no success.  
  
Yue, sensing Meiran's anger and jealousy, said, "Don't worry, Mei-neechan. You don't have to be jealous. I don't intend to take Fei-niichan away from you. I think you two look good together." She giggled when Meiran blushed furiously at being caught. "Fei-niichan cares about you too but he has trouble showing it. He just need some time to think before he could admit his feelings. Also it's best that you don't push him otherwise he'll just put up his defences again."  
  
Meiran looked at the smaller girl in wonder. "How do you know that, Usa-chan?"  
  
Yue looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Can you keep a secret?" she whispered.   
  
Meiran nodded.  
  
"I have an ability to sense emotions, but my family don't like anyone knowing about my ability."  
  
Meiran nodded again and then giggled. "That's great!"  
  
"So you're not mad at me anymore, Mei-neechan?" Yue looked at her expectantly.  
  
Meiran smiled and ruffled Yue's hair. "Of course not, Usa-chan. It's hard not to like you. You're so adorable!"  
  
The week passed by quickly. Yue spent most of her time sparring and practising with Wufei and Meiran. The three formed a bond between them and Merian and Wufei became closer. They were talking to each other more often. They still fought occasionally but they were getting along most of the time. It was soon time for her leave and she promised them that she would return one day.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Wufei felt an overwhelming sadness at the mention of his deceased wife but he pushed it down, putting on another brave facade.  
  
Yue looked at him apologetically for bringing up painful memories and tried to switch the subject. "The last trip was to L3 where I met Trowa or as I knew him then, Nanashi."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hi there!"  
  
A boy with chestnut hair in an unusual style snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the direction of the voice. He relaxed slightly when he only saw a young girl around six or seven with silver blonde hair heading towards him picking through the rubble.  
  
"Hi! May I ask what you're doing?" The girl stopped in front of him, looking at him curiously.  
  
The silent boy looked the girl over and decided she was not a threat since he only sensed confusion and honesty from her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Usagi Tsukino. Pleased to meet you, and you are...?"  
  
"I don't have a name but you may call me Nanashi and as for your question I was thinking," Nanashi turned back to looking at the blackened fields, a leftover from the weapons of mass destructions.  
  
Yue felt a little uncomfortable with him. He was similar to Heero yet different. They were both trained to be soldiers, never letting their emotions rule them. She could still sense Heero's emotions since he wanted to feel but Nanashi was different. It felt like he was emotionally dead. She could not feel any emotions from him. She delved deeper into his soul trying to find a tiny shred of humanity in him that was not wiped away. What she found almost made her cry. She could sense his loneliness, despair and self-hatred. Underneath his expressionless mask, he was only a lost little boy who had been forced to grow up quickly to survive. "You know you don't have to keep it bottled inside. I am willing to listen," she stated softly.  
  
Faster than the eye could see, Nanashi had his gun pointed at the smaller girl. "What are you?" He cast a penetrating look at her.  
  
Yue gave him a gentle smile and put her hands in the air, letting him know she was not going to try anything. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. As for your question, I am an empath. I can feel your emotions that you have locked away."  
  
Nanashi tried to evaluate her, but not sensing any danger, he slowly put his gun down but kept it close just in case. "I don't have any emotion," he declared after a while.  
  
"That's not true. Your emotions are there but you are just refusing to acknowledge them. You keep them bottled inside of you because you cannot bear the pain. It is not healthy and destructive. You must one day tell someone what ails you, and as I mentioned before ,I am willing to listen," she said soothingly, trying to offer him comfort and reassurance.  
  
Nanashi felt all the feelings he had kept inside for so long rush forcefully back to the surface with Yue's words. He broke down in front of her and told her all about his pain of living his life as a soldier, sadness for never knowing his family, despair for the battle he knew he would not win and the loneliness he felt everyday without someone he could talk to. Through it all, Yue held him and whispered soothing words, giving him the comfort that he needed. When he finished, he was exhausted mentally and emotionally, but he felt surprsingly good.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Yue inquired gently, still holding him.  
  
"I felt better now. Thank you."  
  
"That is not necessary. I'm just glad you're better now," she replied. "I think you should have a name," she said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A name, you know so you could have an identity. How about Tristan? Nah. Oh, I know! What about Trowa Barton? I don't know why but it suits you."  
  
Nanashi or Trowa rolled the name in his mouth to get the feel of it. He smiled slightly. "I like it."  
  
Yue cast him an impish grin. "Now you can be my Tro-niichan and you can call me Usa-chan!"  
  
Trowa found the girl's enthusiasm to be contagious. "Okay, Usa-chan."  
  
For the next few days they met at the same place. Sometimes they talked, at other times they just sat there enjoying the peace and quiet. But soon Yue had to leave and they met together for the last time. Yue made Trowa promise to find a hobby so he could express himself a bit more and she promised that she would find him again someday.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The room was silent when Yue finished her narrative. She had touched each pilot in a certain way and they were grateful for that. When they were able to, they had searched high and low for her so they could see her again but they found out about her disappearance five years ago and they were crushed. They vowed not to let her go again.  
  
Ranma didn't know what to think. He only knew Yue was a special person and he felt attracted to her inner beauty and light. /I just wished she felt the same way as me./  
  
*End Chapter 7b*  
  
AN: I'm really, really, really sorry for taking a long time to update this fic but I had a reason. My teachers piled a massive amount of assignments and tests during the last two weeks of school since it's getting closer to exams and I didn't have a chance to write. I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Now Yue's past with the pilots are revealed and hopefully more action is coming soon! Thank you so much for those who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
'solarmistress17' - I don'y like school but it has some good qualities too. Thanks for reading!  
  
'Cristina' - Yes. You'll find out what happened to her as a senshi sometimes in the future.  
  
'Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito' - Why did you change your name? Life is not too bad unless you count the school part. I just started my holiday *do a little happy dance* That means I'll have more time writing my fic (hopefully). When are you going to update 'Straight Flush'? I can't wait for the next chap!!  
  
'montymouse' - I'll have more Yue/Ranma action soon (and some more Akane bashing! He..he..he..)  
  
'Adyen' - Well, I don't really know what to say. I appreciate your comments because they help me improve. It's hard for me to go deeper personalities of each character becasue I'm more writing it in a broad point of view. As for the worlds merging, this is an AU so the Ranma universe has undergone several changes but perhaps I will make it clearer in the next chapter.  
  
'SweetKawaiiAngel' - I'm glad you like my story. May I ask what do you mean by going too fast? I've been getting some comments about that lately and also in my other fic. BTW, I love your stories too! I especially like 'Aishiteru' and I hope you update soon because I want to see more Relena bashing and more Usagi/Heero!  
  
'Zpan Sven', 'moon-bunny-87', 'MarsMoonStar', 'Sweet Sere', 'Lady_Pluto' - Thank you for your reviews!!!! I really appreciate all of them and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	9. Expect The Unexpected

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8: Expect The Unexpected  
  
  
"Well, guys, I better go now," Yue suddenly said. "I need to check out some stuff." She knew she had to get away as soon as possible. She didn't want to tell them what had happened while she was missing just yet. The pain was still too fresh and a little hard for her to remember without breaking down.  
  
"Wait a minute," Quatre frowned. "You haven't told us what happened for the seven years you have been gone." He didn't like the feeling he was getting from his sister. He could sense a slight pain in his Space Heart leaking from her well built shield.  
  
"Uuuuuuh...Ranma! Don't you have to go now? And you too, Ryouga. Your families will be worried," Yue exclaimed, trying to change the subject. She got up and was about to drag both of the boys away with her and make her escape.  
  
Ranma and Ryouga stared at her as if she had gone crazy. Ranma decided to speak up for both of them. "Yue, I really doubt Oyaji cared about me while my mom will think I'm manly if she found out I'm spending time with a girl, and as for Ryouga, he hasn't seen his family for over a year."  
  
/Damn,/ Yue cursed silently. /I got to think of something. I know!/ "Sorry guys, it'll have to wait. I have some pressing matters to discuss with Dr. J. I have to go now," Yue proclaimed. She was inching towards the exit.  
  
"Bunny/Usa-chan..." Duo, Quatre and Wufei started. Heero and Trowa looked at her warningly. They noticed she was trying to evade the question and they were not pleased to say the least.  
  
"Sorrygottago!" With that she ran out of the mansion, leaving the five pilots and two martial artists in her wake.  
  
"I guess we better go too," Ranma spoke up nervously. He was uncomfortable with the situation. He could see the boys were not happy with Yue's abrupt exit and they were emanating their battle auras. Ryouga nodded in agreement. They both left unnoticed by the others since each of them were too caught up in their....annoyance towards the blonde haired girl.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
"Usa-chan!"  
  
Yue snapped her head towards the sound of the voice and saw Duo waving his hands wildly and bounded towards her from the school's gate while the rest of the pilots walking calmly behind him. She smiled, "Hey, guys! What are you doing here?"  
  
They stopped in front of her, ignoring the jealous looks directed towards them by the boys and also the jealous looks towards Yue by the girls. Heero, Trowa and Wufei grunted their 'hello's while Quatre gave her a polite 'Good morning'.   
  
"What does it look like? We're going to school with you," Duo grinned at her shocked expression. /Payback time!/  
  
"What?!" she shrieked then blushed at the weird stares she was getting from the students at her outburst. /This can not be happening to me. Aarrgh!/ she resisted the urge to tear her hair out in frustration.  
  
"Hey, Yue! What's up?"  
  
All six pilots turned their heads to see Ranma walking towards them. They were shocked by the bruises the pigtailed martial artist now sported.  
  
"Oh, Selene! Ranma, what happened to you?" Yue quickly rushed over to him, checking his injuries. She looked at them amazed when she saw most of them healing at a rapid pace. The G-boys noticed too but paid it no mind, afterall Heero had done more amazing things like jumping off a twenty story building and survived.   
  
"Huh? Oh this. Don't worry, I'm fine. I've had worse-" Ranma was going to say something else but was cut off by the bell.  
  
-RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!-  
  
"Oh man! Come on, we gotta go now! We're late!" Ranma cried, grabbing Yue's hand and running towards the school building. The other pilots followed after them. They ran up to their class and found out that all of them, except for Trowa, were in the same class. Ranma threw open the door to see the teacher glaring at him.  
  
"Nice for you to join us, Mr. Saotome, Ms. Maxwell," the teacher scathed. "Never mind, now class, we have four new students joining us. Please introduce yourselves."  
  
"Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide but I never lie." He gave a suggestive wink to the female students. Some girls giggled and blushed while the boys glared at him.  
  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. Pleased to meet you." A hushed murmur went up around the class. 'He's a Winner?', 'He's that rich guy from L4', 'He's cute'. Quatre blushed when the last statement reached his ears.  
  
"Hn. Heero Yuy." He gave the class his infamous 'Heero-Yuy-Death-Glare' level 10. But some of the braver (or stupider) students still stared at him.  
  
"Wufei Chang." He started muttering about 'weak onnas' and 'injustice' when some of the girls winked suggestively at him.  
  
"Well, since you were all late, you can join Mr. Saotome and Ms. Maxwell in the halls. They will show you where to get the buckets."  
  
The boys were confused by this but followed Ranma and Yue without question.  
  
Five minutes later, they were all standing in the halls with buckets on each hand.   
  
"Man, what's the point of this?" Duo complained. "I just don't understand what type of punishment this is." He shifted the buckets he was holding.  
  
"It may not be much for any of us but for normal students it could be quite straining," Yue replied, holding her own set of buckets without any trouble.  
  
"Usa-chan?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes? Oh and could you please call me Yue, Duo-niichan? Usagi was only a name that I used so nobody could recognise me."  
  
"Sure, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Why did you use the name Maxwell?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, do you mind, Duo-niichan? I could change it if you want. Maxwell was a common name, I used it so I couldn't be easily identified. But I guessed it failed since you're all here now," she added dryly. The expression on her face told them that she was not unhappy with the fact.   
  
At that time the teacher decided to let them back into the class and the lessons continued smoothly except for the occassional glare Akane was throwing towards Ranma and the pilots.  
  
*******************  
  
"Finally, it's lunchtime!" Duo shouted excitedly as the group found a spot to eat their lunch. Ranma was missing from the group as he was ambushed by his fiancees. "I was getting bored in there. Geez, those teachers are so boring."  
  
"What's the matter, Maxwell? Your brain can't handle the pressure?" Wufei smirked. He loved teasing Duo just to get a reaction out of him. Of course, the latter would always tease him back which resulted in his favourite game, 'Cut the Braid'.  
  
Duo was about to retort but a sudden explosion had him ducking to the ground. From the corner of his eyes he saw the others doing the same. "What the hell?!"  
  
Yue stood up quickly and ran towards the direction of the blast. The other pilots cursed and took off after her. Afterall they had just found her and they didn't want to lose her that fast. They ignored the fact that she was more than capable of handling herself. To them she was still their little sister.  
  
When she got there, she went to the centre of the explosion to see if anyone was injured. Through the dust she could see a glimpse of a black pigtail. She prayed that it was not Ranma. Yue moved quickly to the figure and as she got closer she could see that it was indeed the pigtailed martial artist. She rushed to his side and checked for any injuries. It appeared that he had been knocked unconscious by the blast and he was bleeding in some areas where the sharpnels had grazed his skin. She was worried though. The explosion shouldn't be able to knock the usually tough martial artist unconscious. He was much stronger than that, the sparring match with Ryouga proved he was able to withstand many things that would kill a normal person.  
  
"Ranchan!"  
  
"Airen!"  
  
Yue looked up and saw two girls running towards her and Ranma. She couldn't decide if they were enemies or not. They both looked like strong fighters and the one with brown hair seemed to be familiar. /Of course,/ she thought. /She was one of Ranma's fiancees. I think her name is Ukyo or something like that./ The purple haired one seemed to be the stronger of the two and if she was correct 'airen' meant 'husband' or 'spouse' in Chinese.  
  
"Yue!" came five male cries from behind her. "Watch out!"  
  
The said girl was too preoccupied by Ranma's condition, she failed to notice the tall and dark figure standing behind her. Therefore she was unprepared for the energy blast that sent her flying.   
  
Five gunshots rang out.  
  
"NO! YUE!!!!!!!"  
  
*End Chapter 8*  
  
AN: He...he...he...I know, I know, I'm evil for leaving you hanging like that. Sorry that this took so long. I was a bit discouraged by the lack of response on my previous chap which I had worked hard on every moment of my freetime which I had almost none at that time. So if I don't get a good response on this chap I might decide not to post up a new chapter for a very long time. So please, please, please, review!!!!! It doesn't matter if it's short but please let me know what you think. For those who reviewed, thank you soooooo much!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
'Zpan Sven' - Thank you! I'm so happy that you like my fic! ^_^ Of course Yue will kick Akane's @$$. How could you think otherwise *mock shock*  
  
'Sweet Sere' - I hope you enjoyed this chap! I would try to IM you but I live in Australia so there might be a time difference depending on where you live.  
  
'solarmistress17' - Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chap!  
  
'MarsMoonStar' - Thank you! I hope you like this chap too! 


	10. In Dire Straits

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9: In Dire Straits  
  
  
Awareness was slowly coming back to him. /Damn! What happened?/ Ranma thought. His body felt like it was on fire. The last thing he remembered was a bright light before he was struck with excrutiating pain then blackness as he passed out from it. He could swear he felt a needle prick on his arm before the pain but he dismissed it as one of the sharpnels hitting him. He was faintly aware of people screaming but his brain failed to register the words. When it finally caught up with the rest of him, his eyes flew open in time to see Yue being blasted by a dark figure. "YUE! NO!!!!!!!!" he shouted.   
  
He stood up despite the pain that racked though his body. He tried to go to where she had fallen but his body refused to co-operate. He only managed to take one step before collapsing in agony. To his surprise he didn't land on the ground, he turned his head and saw Wufei had managed to catch him before he fell.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Wufei asked while supporting Ranma's full body weight since the latter could barely stand on his own. Heero moved to Ranma's other side and shared the burden with Wufei.  
  
"Yue," Ranma croaked out. What the hell was wrong with his body? It felt like his strength had been drained completely. It was an effort just to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Airen/Ranchan!" Ukyo and Shampoo were suddenly standing right next to them. Both ready to attack Heero and Wufei.  
  
Wufei and Heero also tensed, their hands clenched their guns tightly, ready to fire at the slightest threat.  
  
/Oh, crap! I forgot about them,/ he groaned silently. "Don't fight," he rasped. His throat hurt but he had to prevent the upcoming bloodshed.  
  
"Ranchan, what happened to you? Come on, I'll take care of you." She moved to take Ranma away from Heero and Wufei but was confronted with two guns pointed at her forehead. She froze.  
  
"Aiya! Shampoo take care of Airen. Stupid Spatula Girl go away now." She followed Ukyo's steps only to end in the same result except she only had one gun trained at her while the other was still trained on the okonomiyaki chef.  
  
"Both of you leave now," Ranma whispered harshly. "I told you I don't want anything more to do with either of you after you bombed my wedding."  
  
"But Ranchan-"  
  
"Don't Ranchan me. You lost your right to call me that when you refused to see that I didn't want to marry you." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the tears in his former best friend's eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Ukyo. I love you but as a friend but nothing more. If you can't accept that then I can no longer consider you as a friend. You must choose." He opened his eyes again to give her a penetrating stare.  
  
"I need to be alone right now," Ukyo said tearfully and fled the vicinity.  
  
Ranma gazed after her retreating figure sadly. He hoped that she would make the right decision for her sake and his.  
  
"Now Spatula Girl out of the way, Airen marry Shampoo," the Amazon announced gleefully. She was about to glomp him when he started speaking again.  
  
"No, Shampoo. I don't love you and I don't want to marry you. I will never be a second class citizen so you can go back to China because I want nothing more to do with you and your tribe."  
  
Shampoo stared at him blankly for a moment then she produced her sword. "Then Shampoo kill Outsider!" She was about to attack when Heero clicked off the safety of his gun and fired at the girl, missing her head by an inch.  
  
"Leave or next time I won't aim to miss," Heero stated icily. Wufei also pointed his gun towards her, his eyes serious.  
  
Shampoo turned and left but not before giving them one last glare that said it wasn't over yet.  
  
"Heero, Wufei, Ranma!" Quatre yelled to them to get their attention. Trowa was carrying the unconscious form of Yue as they walked towards the others.  
  
"How is she?" Wufei asked when they reached them. He gave Yue a quick glance and she didn't appear to be too injured.  
  
"She's unconscious but fine otherwise," Trowa reported with relief seeping into his normal flat tone. "What happened to you, Ranma?"  
  
But Ranma didn't reply. He couldn't as a jolt of pain went though his body and he started coughing. Talking had cost him big-time. He put his hand over his mouth and when the fit passed, he removed his hand and saw crimson liquid covering his palm. "Shit," he said weakly before passing out.  
  
As soon as he passed out, Heero quickly took command. "Head back to the mansion now and Quatre, see if you can find a doctor in the area."  
  
Quatre nodded and ran out of the school in search for a doctor.  
  
"Guys! What happened?" Duo had just finished his search for the mysterious man and saw Trowa carrying Yue and Ranma slumped between Heero and Wufei. In his hand was a piece of paper.  
  
"Later, Duo. Right now we need to get back to the mansion as quickly as possible," Heero ordered.  
  
Duo nodded, pocketing what he had found and following the others out of the school ground.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
When they reached the mansion, Duo threw open the door and the others went in with their burdens. They walked into the living room, placed Yue on one of the big couches and Ranma on the other. Trowa checked Ranma's pulse and found it was becoming weaker and his breathing was shallow. He cleaned and bandaged the cuts but could do nothing else, he just hoped Quatre arrived back soon with a doctor or the martial artist would not live to see the next day.  
  
Duo, Wufei and Heero were worried, although the latter didn't show it as much as the other two. They respected the pigtailed martial artist after all the suffering he had been through. It was unfair for him to die like this.  
  
The door slammed open and they quickly looked up towards it to see Quatre and a man wearing glasses and a white coat entering the living room.  
  
"Guys, this is Tofu-sensei. He's the local doctor," Quatre introduced the man beside him.  
  
The three of the four pilots nodded in greeting. Duo managed a polite 'hello' but his voice was lacking the cheery quality he usually had.  
  
"Now, who's injured?" Tofu asked. He was unable to see the person lying on the couch because the boys had been standing in front of it.  
  
Trowa gestured to the couch behind him. The doctor walked towards him to examine the injured person and gasped when he saw the patient's face. "Ranma? What happened to him?"  
  
"You know him?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Yes. He's a regular patient in my clinic."  
  
"Can you help him?" Wufei asked. "We don't know exactly what happened but he was knocked unconscious by a blast and when he woke up, he could hardly stand. He started coughing up blood and then passed out."  
  
The doctor didn't answer but started examining the pigtailed boy. When he examined Ranma's right arm, he noticed a tiny puncture mark. He would have missed it if his senses had not been well trained. He deduced that whatever had been injected to Ranma's body was causing the boy to go into a coma. He quickly pressed a few pressure points to slow the drug so he would have enough time to find a cure. When he {had} finished, he turned back to the five pilots. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Ranma had been injected by an unknown drug and he's slipping into a coma. I've pressed a few pressure points that will slow the drug's effect but we need to find the cure fast or we'll lose him."  
  
The pilots didn't know what to say. A noise distracted them from their grief and they turned to the source. They saw Yue was awake and was attempting to push herself up. Quatre moved to help her.  
  
"Ugh, what hit me?" Yue groaned. Her whole body ached and she had a major headache. She remembered her brothers[1] calling to her to watch out then she was given a free flying lesson before impacting on the hard ground, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Here." Tofu pressed a couple of pressure point on her temple and her headache miraculously disappeared.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, smiling gratefully at him. She glanced around the room and her eyes fell on the raven haired figure on the couch. She sprang up and rushed towards him. "Ranma! What happened to him? Is he okay?"   
  
She turned to look at the others and saw that Quatre and Duo had a look of sadness on their faces. The rest had blank expressions but she could feel their sorrow. "Ranma," she choked. "No..."  
  
Heero moved behind her and hugged her gently. Yue whirled around and buried her face on his chest, crying softly. Heero stroked her back while murmuring comfort in her ear.  
  
When she calmed down, they all sat around the living room table to discuss the situation. Tofu had left after giving Quatre his phone number and told them to call him if anything happened. They also moved Ranma to one of the rooms so he could be more comfortable.  
  
"Do you have any idea who it was?" Yue asked her brothers. Her face was devoid of any emotion. She had retreated into her soldier mode to escape her pain.  
  
"No. He got away before I could catch him but I found this." Duo took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Yue. "I haven't had a chance to read it yet."  
  
Yue took the piece of paper and paled. The writing was done elegantly and framed with black roses. The others urged her to read it out loud.  
  
~Dreading for the sun to rise,  
open your ears for your loved ones' cries.  
Suffering and death are all you will find,  
and you will be the only one left behind.  
Feel the lightning feel the thunder,  
as I tear your heart asunder~  
  
"What kind of a sick freak wrote this?" Duo cried out. He was outraged by the whole thing and when he found out who did this...Shinigami would show no mercy.  
  
"Mamoru," Yue whispered and started to tremble. "No...no...this can't be happening." She repeated it over and over again while rocking back and forth.  
  
"Yue? Yue!" Wufei tried to calm her down to no avail. "She's gone into shock! Call Tofu-sensei!"  
  
Trowa quicky went to the phone and dialled the clinic's number.  
  
Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Heero tried to calm the blonde girl down but she wasn't responding to any of them.  
  
"The dark prince has come..."  
  
*End Chapter 9*  
  
[1] - Although Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei are not related to Yue, she considers them as her big brothers.  
  
AN: Well, did you like it? Special thanks to IceAngel who wrote the poem. I had fun writing this chapter. Thank you for all of those who reviewed the last chap! For the rest of you, please review! It's not hard. Just click on the small button and leave me a line or two to tell me what you thought of my fic. More reviews = faster chapters.  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
'solarmistress17'- Breathe, breathe! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I was feeling a bit evil at the time and couldn't resist. I'm happy you love{d} the last chapter. I hope you feel the same way about this one.  
  
'Zpan Sven' - The other senshi might come into the picture but I haven't decided yet, meanwhile stay tuned for another chap and I hope you like this one.  
  
'Neko Megami' - Moi evil? *hiding the horns and pointed tail* Surely you jest. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Does this chapter make up for it?  
  
'montymouse' - I can't help myself. That's okay, at least you reviewed the last chap. I won't bash Ukyo because I kinda like her. I might pair her up with someone but I'll decide that later. I will have more Ranma/Usa but I just want to take it slow because I read too many fic that had the guys falling instantly in love with her. I want them to develop the relationship slowly because Ranma is still recovering from his failed wedding and he wouldn't easily fall in love after what he had went through. The same goes with Yue after Mamoru.  
  
'Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito' - Thank you! Glad you liked it! I tried to e-mail you about the update but the e-mail didn't go through. Could you give me your e-mail address?  
  
'Sweet Sere' - I'm happy that you like the fic! I was feeling evil at the time because I was a bit depressed by the lack of reviews. I'll try to IM you but I can't promise you anything.  
  
'Ginny Starwind' - You have a bunny? Kawaii!!!! But it's not cute when it chewed the phone cord though. Glad you like the chap!  
  
'tasukiden' - Thank you! I'm happy you like the story. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
'Chibi Shi-chan' - Glad you're enjoying this fic. I hope you like this chapter too! Of course Duo is in here! I could never leave him out. There will be more Akane bashing later. 


	11. Don't Bite Off More Than You Can Chew

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thoughts  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10: Don't Bite Off More Than You Can Chew  
  
  
*Tendo Household*  
  
"Where is that wayward son of mine?" Genma asked Akane. Ranma had been coming back very late for these past two days. He had also found out from Akane and Nabiki that he had been missing from school. When Genma confronted the pigtailed boy about it, he was blasted with a Moko Takabisha. It seemed that Ranma was not in the best of moods to deal with his idiot father.  
  
Akane huffed angrily. "That pervert is probably hanging around with that blonde bimbo at school." She had just finished her 'training' which included breaking bricks and...breaking some more bricks. But her anger was still not diminished, if anything it had served to fuel her anger even more. /Wait till that baka gets home. I'll make him regret it!/  
  
"Waaaahh! Ranma is cheating on his fiancee!" Soun wailed, his tears pouring out like a water fountain. The others, used to his behaviour, ignored him.  
  
"It is very unmanly of my son to cheat on his fiancee," Nodoka frowned while cradling her katana. She occassionally removed the sheath and started sharpening the already sharp katana making her husband very nervous.  
  
"Oh my! I'm sure Ranma-kun wouldn't do that. Do you know where he is, Nabiki-chan?" Kasumi smiled at her younger sister sweetly with an oblivious look on her face. However, a closer look into her eyes would have revealed a gleam of intelligence beneath her cheerful facade.  
  
The rest of the household turned expectantly to Nabiki. The latter smirked and held out her hand, "2000 yen."  
  
"Waaaah! Nabiki is charging her own father!"  
  
Meanwhile, Genma ignored Soun and quickly forked out the money, handing it over to the mercenary girl.  
  
/This is too easy./ Nabiki smirked again as she counted the money with a greedy glint in her eyes. "Ranma was seen following the six new students, including the new girl, into one of the houses near the school."  
  
"WHAT?! I'm going to teach that pervert a lesson when he gets home!" Akane yelled, hefting her mallet.  
  
  
*Back at Quatre's mansion*  
  
The G-boys had just managed to calm Yue down after some help from Tofu-sensei and his pressure points. The kind doctor instructed them to watch over her constantly in case she had a relapse. She had just fallen asleep afterwards and the doctor had returned to his clinic. Right now it was Trowa's turn to watch over the silver blonde haired girl.  
  
He watched her face, now illuminated by the moonlight which gave her a soft, almost fragile appearance. Her cheeks were puffy and had dried tear streaks on them. Trowa mentally blamed himself for not being able to prevent this from happening. He smiled slightly when he thought about what she would say if Yue heard him talking like this. /She would probably hit me on the head while telling me I'm such a baka/. He was distracted from his thoughts when the occupant of the bed stirred.   
  
"Uuggh...No!!! Please stop! It hurts....please..." Yue thrashed in her sleep, trying to escape from her nightmare. Fresh tears made their way down her pain-filled face.  
  
Trowa reacted quickly. He grabbed her in a bear hug, pinning her arms to the sides, preventing the frantic girl from injuring herself. He burned in anger as he heard her pleadings. The person who did this to her would pay dearly. "Usa-chan," he whispered softly, reverting back to his old nickname for her. "Usa-chan, wake up."  
  
Yue slowly opened her eyes and saw a mass of chestnut hair and an emerald eye looking at her in concern. She relaxed as she realised who it was. She buried her head on his chest and started to calm down.  
  
Trowa rubbed her back in a soothing manner and tightened his hold slightly. His sole focus was the girl he held in his arms. The only person he ever considered as a family besides Catherine. It hurt him to see her like this. So full of suffering and pain.  
  
Yue pushed away slightly and Trowa released his hold on her. The girl smiled up at him and said, "Thank you, nii-chan." Then, she stood up and was about to walk out of the room but Trowa caught her wrist.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She plastered an innocent look on her face and replied, "Me? I'm going back to my apartment. We have school tomorrow, remember?"  
  
Unfortunately for her, the tall banged boy had practise with her twin brother and wasn't fooled by the expression. "Yue," he said quietly but there was a warning in his voice.  
  
Yue crumbled under his stern look. "I can't fool you, can I, nii-chan?"  
  
"No. Are you going to tell me the truth now or should I call the others?"  
  
"No!" she shouted, looking panicked but she caught herself and said a bit more calmly. "I mean no. That will not be necessary."  
  
Trowa merely raised his eyebrows. /She's definitely hiding something if she's acting like this. So much like Quatre./  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you but you must promise not to tell anyone else."  
  
Trowa considered it for a moment then nodded. He released her wrist when he saw she was not going to bolt anytime soon.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I'm going after Mamoru," she confessed, averting her gaze from him.   
  
Instead..."Mamoru? The one who sent the note? Do you know where he is?" he questioned.  
  
She nodded and waited for Trowa to yell at her.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"What?" she sputtered. "No, you're not. I'm going alone."  
  
"That was not part of the promise. I'm not letting you go alone. Right Wufei, Heero?"  
  
Yue spun around and saw both of the mentioned boys standing in the slightly opened door. "Hee-niichan? Fei-niichan? How long have you been standing there?" she fumed. Then she whirled around and pointed a finger at Trowa. "And you! Why didn't you tell me they were there?"  
  
Trowa shrugged and said, "you said I couldn't tell them. You didn't say they can't find out on their own." He mentally smirked at the glare she gave him. "Anyway, you are a Gundam pilot too so you should have been able to sense them," he added as an afterthought.  
  
She pouted. "Yeah well, I'm not as experienced as you guys. I've only been training for about six months."  
  
"Six months? But I heard from J that you were extremely skilled and had accomplished many missions," Heero said. He had read her reports and found she was an equal match with any of them...except the Perfect Soldier of course.  
  
"I had some training when I was little like martial arts and that sort of things. Fei-niichan should know." She smiled impishly at the Chinese boy.  
  
Wufei grunted and admitted, "she is extremely skilled in hand to hand and also with a sword."  
  
"I presume we are all going with Yue?" Trowa asked, returning to the previous conversation.  
  
"NO! I'm going alone. I won't let anyone to be hurt anymore. Not after..." she choked, remembering the raven haired martial artist in the other room. Before anyone could say anything, she composed herself and glared at her brothers. "I'm going alone."  
  
"Fine," Heero said simply.  
  
He said it without any argument or resistance that the others were stunned speechless except Trowa since he never talked much anyway.  
  
Yue was the first one to recover. "Uh, okay. I'll go now." With that she left the room to change and prepare herself to confront her ex-fiancee.  
  
When Wufei saw she was out of their hearing range he exploded, "Yuy! What have you done?"  
  
"I merely said she could go alone. I didn't say we wouldn't be following her," Heero reiterated, looking slightly put out that his teammates doubted him.  
  
Wufei and Trowa exchanged a knowing glance. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Wufei declared.  
  
The three of them walked out of the house and they caught a glimpse of blonde hair not too far away. It seemed that she had decided not to take a vehicle with her which meant the enemy's location was not too far away from the mansion. They followed the unsuspecting girl from a safe distance as she made her way to the unknown destination. Wufei wondered how she knew where to go because she had just found out who the enemy was this afternoon and she had not made any research as to the location of the enemy.   
  
Wufei snapped out of his thoughts when Heero stopped abruptly in front of him. He looked up and saw a lavish two story building with no lights on except in one room at the top floor. He exchanged glances with Heero and Trowa, silently asking them if they should go in after Yue. They both nodded and sneaked into the building cautiously, pulling out their guns. The Chinese youth unsheathed his sword and followed them inside.  
  
They made their way through the darkened and empty hallways. Wufei was more than curious because of the emptiness of the building. Where were the guards? Surely the enemy wouldn't leave his place unprotected. Uneasiness crept upon him and from the corner of his eyes he saw that although the tall uni-banged boy maintained the normal calm appearance but his visible emerald orb betrayed what he felt. Heero was still impassive as usual but Wufei noted the way his index finger twitched as if ready to shoot the invinsible enemies.  
  
Finally they stood across from a lighted door. From behind it, they could hear two voices, a male and a female. The female sounded suspiciously like Yue. The three pilots pressed their ears against the door, trying to catch the conversation going on inside. They were surprised when the door suddenly opened and in front of them stood a man with midnight blue eyes and a neatly styled black hair. He was wearing a crimson shirt with black pants. Wufei realised that this must be the man Yue called Mamoru. He repressed a shudder as the man smirked, his eyes holding a sinister gleam in them.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like we've got intruders in our hands. I wonder what I should do with them. What do you think, Usako?" He asked slightly turning his head but still keeping the three pilots in his sight.  
  
"Leave them out of this, Mamoru!"  
  
Wufei looked past Mamoru's shoulder and saw Yue being restrained by two men. One had long white hair while the other had short blonde hair. Looking further inside the room he noticed the presence of two other men. One of them with long wavy brown hair and the other with long blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail.  
  
"I don't believe you're in any position to demand anything, Usako," Mamoru purred. "However, I might let them go if you'll be mine. My obedient slave."  
  
The rage at hearing those words overwhelmed him and Wufei brought up his katana and put it against Mamoru's throat. "Let her go," he hissed through clenched teeth. When the man didn't reply, he pressed his sword foward, drawing a drop of blood.  
  
Mamoru relented and motioned his two guardian to release the furious silver eyed girl. As soon as she was released she lauched herself towards Mamoru, intent on kicking the crap out of him for his previous suggestion.  
  
However, Mamoru had a different idea in mind. Before Wufei could react, he felt a searing pain on his chest. He blankly looked down at the crimson liquid covering his hand. His katana dropped to the floor with a load clang. Finally he knew no more as blackness overtook him and he fell limply to the floor, unmoving.  
  
*End Chapter 10*  
  
AN: Whew! Finally finished Chapter 10. Sorry for the delay in posting this up. I planned on updating this during the weekend but I had been so busy last week I didn't have a chance to do that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chap and thank you so much for those people who reviewed. I love you all!!!!!! For the rest of you please R&R!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
'lady love' - Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the poem, my friend IceAngel made it up just for me ^_^  
  
'Neko Megami' - All will be revealed in due time 'till then please be patient.  
  
'Lunar Neko-chan' - Aaaaahhhh! Not the Flying Monkeys!!!! I'm glad to see you're enjoying the fic.  
  
'Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito' - Ouch! If you keep thonking me in the head then I'll have a concussion and I won't be able to write more chap for you! I know I'm evil and I'm proud of it ~_^  
  
'montymouse' - Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chap!  
  
'Zpan Sven' - Mwahahaha! Don't worry Mamo-baka will get what he deserves.  
  
'sailor midnight mask' - I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the review!  
  
'Ginny Starwind' - Candy? How kawaii!! Thanks for reviewing the last chap! I had to bring Dr. Tofu in. How could I not?  
  
'solarmistress17' - Okay, don't die on me now after reading this chap. I really don't want to lose any of my reviewers and be charged with murder. I'm too young to be put in jail! But I'm glad you like my story and thanks for the review!  
  
'Sweet Sere' - Why thank you! I'm glad you think so.  
  
'MarsMoonStar' - Yes, I get it. I'm glad you're enjoying this story.  
  
'Evil Demon' - All will be explained in good time. I will write about what happened to Yue so don't worry. 


	12. The Dragon's Plight

Sick Cycle Of Life  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11: The Dragon's Plight  
  
  
Heero watched the scene with a cold dispassionate gaze. Yue was being held by two men in uniform while Wufei was confronting a man with ebony hair and midnight blue eyes. From the conversation, he gathered that this man was Mamoru. To everyone watching it appeared Heero didn't care for the girl's safety but he, himself, knew otherwise. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and his entire body felt numb.  
  
Aiming his gun at Mamoru, Heero hesitated. What if he hit Wufei? What would the other men do to Yue if he killed their leader? For the first time in his life Heero Yuy felt fear, and he didn't like it one bit. He narrowed his eyes when Wufei pressed his sword against Mamoru's throat in his rage. Heero wasn't too calm either after hearing Mamoru's comment. /I'll make him regret it. I won't kill him but I'll make him beg for his death when I'm through with him/. Better make that furious.  
  
Heero snapped himself out of his destructive thoughts when he saw Wufei fell to the floor. He was puzzled by this but he didn't let his confusion show. He looked a bit more closely at the Chinese boy and saw blood seeping out and pooling around his still body. The Perfect Soldier removed any hesitation and fired his gun at Mamoru. The latter looked up in surprise as he felt the impact of the bullets on his chest. He turned to look at Heero who was holding the smoking gun which was still pointed at him. Trowa imitated Heero standing not too far apart from the Japanese teen, pointing his own silencer at the ebony haired man. It also had smoke coming out of it and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he did.  
  
Mamoru started to chuckle with his hand covering his bleeding upper body, soaking them with blood. "Fools! Do you really think you could kill me with mere weapons such as those? If you do then you are more pathethic than I thought! You can't kill an immortal such as me that easily."  
  
Mamoru removed his hand from his chest and Heero's eyes widened a fraction of an inch when he saw the bleeding had stopped and the bullet holes had disappeared leaving the parts which could be seen through the holes on Mamoru's clothes smooth without a trace of scar or any injuries. /Immortal?/  
  
"MAMORU! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"  
  
Heero turned to look at Yue who didn't seem to be suprised at the man's lack of injuries despite having about six bullets imbedded in him not so long ago. From the corner of his eyes, the Japanese boy saw Trowa was as shocked as he was by the complete lack of expression on his face proving that he had placed his mask to hide his true feelings.  
  
"Why, Usako. I wasn't going to do anything to them. I'm appalled that you would think so," Mamoru replied with a false smile on his face.  
  
"Leave now, Mamoru, or I won't hesitate to kill you. Unlike the others I _know_ how to kill you and make sure you stay dead," Yue hissed. Anger was reflected clearly through her silver eyes.  
  
"Fine," Mamoru acquiesced but before he disappeared he said, "I will leave you for now but this is just the beginning. You would do well to remember who is stronger, my dear Usako."  
  
Following their leader, the four guardians also teleported themselves out of the place.  
  
Yue rushed over where Wufei was and checked his pulse. "Tro-niichan, Hee-niichan! He's still alive but his pulse is very weak. We need to get him back to the mansion soon so he can be treated."  
  
Heero and Trowa increased their pace to get to the other two. When they reached them, Trowa quickly examined the Chinese youth to see if the injury was fatal. It seemed that Wufei had been stabbed by a flower. A black rose to be exact. It was imedded deeply in him, narrowly missing his heart. Trowa chose not to remove it since they didn't know whether it had thorns or not and he didn't want to risk it.  
  
Heero decided to carry Wufei back to the mansion since he was the strongest out of all of them and they wanted to get back as soon as possible. Time was the essence.  
  
They ran all the way back to the mansion. Heero was holding Wufei carefully and tried not to jostle the bleeding boy too much while he was running so he wouldn't aggravate the wound.  
  
Yue ran ahead of the others and reached the mansion first. She slammed the door open and found a frantic Quatre and Duo running over to her, worry etched on their faces.  
  
"Yue! Where have you been?" Quatre exclaimed. "We've been worried sick about you! Where are the others?"  
  
At that moment Trowa and Heero, who was carrying Wufei, burst into the living room.  
  
"What happened to Wufei? Is he okay?" Quatre asked. He helped Heero to place Wufei gently on the couch while Trowa left to get the first aid kit.   
  
"Where the hell did you all go?! Leaving me and Quatre hanging here like that! What the hell were you all thinking?!" Duo ranted at the three of them. His cheeks were flushed with anger and none of his normal cheerfulness showed in his expression.  
  
"Calm down, Duo. Being angry is not going to solve anything," Trowa pointed out, walking back into the room carrying the first aid kit in his hand. He moved to Wufei's side and started to cut the Chinese boy's top with a pair of scissors.  
  
"CALM?! CALM?!" Duo fumed. "How the fuck am I supposed to be calm when we're being targeted by some psycho?! First Ranma then Wufei who's going to be next, huh? I-"  
  
"Duo," Heero cut in before the braided boy could say anything else. "Don't let anger cloud your judgement. Calm down."  
  
With those words Duo seemed to crumple before them. His eyes were bright with unshed tears but he didn't let them fall. He saw flashes of Maxwell Church, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. /It was because of my anger and my foolish pride that they died. It was all my fault! I'm sorry, I'm sorry.../  
  
Quatre was clutching his chest seemingly in pain.  
  
"Duo..." Heero started but stopped, unsure about what to do. He wanted to comfort his best friend but he didn't know how.  
  
Duo took a deep shuddering breath and smiled weakly at Heero. "I'll live. Don't worry, Heero."  
  
Heero grunted in reply then turned his attention to Trowa. "How is he, Trowa?"  
  
"He's okay although he will be out of action for a while. Luckily the rose didn't have any thorns so it was not hard to remove it," Trowa reported, wiping his hand on a piece of cloth. He started to bandage Wufei's chest, putting some ointment on the injury so it would heal faster.  
  
Quatre sighed in relief. "Thank Allah." He looked around in confusion. "Where's Yue?"  
  
It took them several moments to realise that the girl was indeed missing. The four boys exchanged worried glances. They were afraid she might do something rash.  
  
"Trowa, stay here and watch Wufei. Quatre, go check her room. Duo, you come with me and search the mansion," Heero ordered.  
  
They all nodded and split up. Quatre rushing to Yue's room while Duo and Heero went to Ranma's room first.  
  
They stopped in front of the martial artist's room and opened the door slightly. Looking in they saw the sleeping form of Yue beside the unconscious Ranma. Heero's expression softened for a moment at the sight but he covered it up before Duo could notice. The latter entered the room and placed a blanket on the sleeping girl. Duo brushed a few strands of silver blonde hair from Yue's face then lightly kissed her forehead before leaving the room with Heero behind him. They closed the door quietly so they didn't disturb the couple.  
  
On their way back to living room, they passed Quatre and informed him of Yue's whereabouts.  
  
"Good. That's one problem solved," the Arabian boy muttered, shaking his head. He was developing a headache from the current situation.  
  
"What do we do now?" Duo asked when they were all seated in the living room.  
  
"I think it's time to find out what Yue did while she was missing. The attacks seemed to be connected to her," Trowa spoke up from where he was holding Quatre.  
  
"I agree with Trowa," Quatre quipped from his position, snuggling deeper into his lover's embrace.  
  
Duo grinned, "You agree to anything that Trowa says, Kat. I wouldn't be surprised if you agree to having a threesome just because Trowa says so."  
  
Quatre turned red and sputtered, "Duo! Get your mind out of the gutter!"  
  
Heero smirked, "I think that's impossible for him since he has a very high libido and no way of venting it."  
  
"Heeeerrrrrroooooooooo! How could you!?" Duo wailed, almost sounding like Relena.  
  
Heero shuddered. "Duo, if you do that again I will kill you."  
  
Trowa nodded, "That sounded way too much like Relena." He tilted his head, "Then again you can pass off as her with your long hair and your 'Heero' wail."  
  
"Tro! How could you even suggest such a thing. Of all the times for you and Heero to develop a sense of humor, you have to pick now?!"  
  
Heero and Trowa just smirked at Duo's indignant expression while Quatre tried to hold back his chuckles unsuccessfully.  
  
*End Chapter 11*  
  
AN: Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this took a long time but I have a good excuse. I had exams for two weeks so I didn't have a chance to write a new chapter. I'm really sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter (no cliffhanger this time ^_^;;) and I'm sorry for the delay. I will try to get the next chapter out early. Thank you for all of you who reviewed! I feel so loved!!!! ^_^v  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
'tasukiden', 'MarsMoonStar', 'dawnr86', 'kimeno-pebols' - Thank you all! I'm glad you like the story! I'm very happy ^_^   
  
'Adyen' - Sorry, I still need Tux-boy alive. Maybe later?  
  
'Zpan Sven' - Wah! Not yet! I still need him alive for the future. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
'Chibi Shi-chan', 'tenshikoneko03', 'Tea', 'Jewel' - He's okay. See? *cowers from the death glares* ^_^;;;  
  
'Yuki' - I'm glad you're back and thank you for reviewing the chapter. I'm glad you liked the last few chapters and I hope you like this one too.  
  
'Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito' - I know thonking people in the head is fun. I tried it with my brother a couple of times ^_^ YUM! Chocolate.......rrrgh....... No offence. I don't like Tux-boy either or Relena or Akane so you can be sure of future bashing of them.  
  
'Evil Demon' - I hope this chapter answered your question as to what happened to Wufei. I'm happy that you like my story ^_^  
  
'Firefly-chan' - Whoa! Calm down! Sorry about the cliffhanger and the long delay in updating. Forgive me? *offers Wufei dipped in chocolate as a peace offering*.  
  
'montymouse' - He...he...he... I am getting a kick from the cliffhangers but there's none in this chapter, see?  
  
'Zelgadis97' - Wow. I know some parts of the story are still a bit vague but I'm trying to cover the plot holes still. Thank you for pointing them out to me while suggesting a possible solution. I'm grateful for that. I will try to fix them but it might take a while. If you see anymore mistakes or problems please tell me so I will be able to fix them. Thank you again and I'm glad you liked the story.  
  
'Cristina' - Believe me when I say that I don't like them getting hurt either. Especially not Fei-chan! But as you already know it's for the sake of the plot. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like the story!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
